Avatar O Império da Tempestade
by Historias de Animes
Summary: Azula foi humilhada, seu trono foi roubado, sua dobra sobre o fogo foi removida e agora ela vive presa dentro de uma instituição mental. Contudo, é nas adversidades que nos tornamos forte e aprendendo uma antiga curvatura, encontrando lendas, explorando mares desconhecidos e aprendendo com os espíritos Azula irá subir novamente desta vez como a Imperatriz do Relâmpago.
1. Avatar No Fundo do Poço

**Minha gente desculpa a demora para voltar a publicar, faz um longo tempo desde a minha última história. Contudo eu quero pedir perdão e dizer que eu estou de volta ao site e dessa vez eu prometo que vai ter capítulo todos os dias desse mês. Então para mostrar que eu voltei de verdade hoje tem mais três histórias que irão ser atualizadas ou eu vou começar espero que todas elas agradem aos meus leitores. Boa leitura.**

O cometa Sozin passou e a noite havia descido sobre o Palácio Real da Nação do Fogo. O vermelho duro deu lugar a um azul suave uma vez que a princesa Azula finalmente parou seus ataques de cuspir seu fogo azul, cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa enquanto dois guerreiros olhavam com piedade. Não havia mais ninguém no palácio para ajudá-los; eles simplesmente ficaram lá e observaram cair ao longo da exaustão. Eles não sabiam o que fazer com ela.

Ela era uma bagunça. Seu cabelo estava sujo e emaranhado, pouco mais do que um emaranhado de fios pretos, seus olhos dourados estavam vermelhos com aros de manchas pretas de privação de sono. Sua pele estava pálida e úmida e do murmúrio de seu estômago e o par se perguntou quando foi a última que ela comeu. Ninguém sabia, mas a princesa não tinha comido nada em dias com muito medo de que tudo isso poderia ser envenenado.

"O que vamos fazer com ela?" Katara perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu sabia que ela estava enlouquecendo, mas isto é..." sua voz sumiu.

"Foi abandono. Ozai não tinha mais uso para sua filha, nem desejava compartilhar o poder com ela e nós suspeitamos que depois dele descobrir que ela mentiu sobre você matar o Avatar, ele perdeu a confiança nela e assim a descartou tão rapidamente quanto ele descartou você." Disse Li.

"Ela não podia levá-lo. Nós acreditamos que ela sabia que ele a tinha abandonado. Nós acreditamos que ele a tinha abandonado. E assim ele a deixou para trás, provocando sua loucura." Disse Lo.

"Depois que ela começou a temer todo mundo queria matá-la. Ela começou a banir todos, os Dai Li, os dobradores de fogo imperiais, até mesmo os servos mais fiéis como nós duas." Ambas falaram.

"Mas ficamos e assistimos das sombras quando ela começou a falar para si mesma. Ou, pelo menos, nós pensamos que ela estava falando para si mesma?" acrescentou Li.

"Quem ela estava falando?" Zuko perguntou, mas ele já tinha suas suspeitas.

"Sua mãe." Ambas responderam.

"Mãe!?" Ele esperava que ela tinha começado a falar com uma alucinação de seu pai, dizendo-lhe que ela era uma falha e que ela não foi especial, ou talvez ela mesma. Ela sempre pareceu tão narcisista para ele, mas evidentemente ela não como autocentrada como ele havia se pensava.

"Sim, Azula foi delirante sobre como ela acreditava que sua mãe achava que ela era um monstro e que ela não a amava. Que sua mãe amado somente você, o príncipe Zuko." Li declarou.

"Doeu-lhe muito. Ela chorou muito." Lo afirmou.

"Foi muito assustador!" ambos estremeceram visivelmente com as lembranças.

Chorou? Quando Azula chorar? Ele sempre tinha pensado que ela não se importava com sua mãe, mas então ele pensou em voltar aos tempos a muito tempo. Para aqueles verões na Ember Island, quando eles estavam felizes; quando eles brincaram juntos com alegria, quando as coisas eram mais brilhantes. Quando as coisas eram mais simples, antes de tudo deu errado.

Ele tinha pensado que só ele se importava quando sua mãe deixou. Seu pai parecia distante no tempo em que ele o encontrou pela lagoa antes de ele se tornou o Senhor do Fogo implacável que todos sabiam e aparentemente esqueceu sua esposa. E Azula. Ela sempre tinha provocado e intimidado ele como se ela se ressentisse por alguma coisa. Ela sempre tinha antagonizado sua mãe sem nenhuma razão aparente.

Poderia ter sido inveja? Solidão? Parecia estranho que para seus amigos que olharam para a princesa normalmente plácida e cruelmente recolhida de repente tão vulnerável. Ty Lee tanto temia e gostava da princesa e olhou com preocupação genuína enquanto Zuko e Mai olharam intrigados se perguntando se eles devem mostrar simpatia ou apreensão. Eles não sabiam se Azula foi jogá-los ou se ela estava sendo genuíno e honesto o que tendem a acontecer com mais frequência, do que então eles gostariam de admitir.

"Ela estava certa, claro, mas ainda dói." Azula, em seguida, atirou-se para quebrar o clima solene.

Uma vez que Azula foi contido, Katara e Zuko não poderia deixar de agradecer aos céus na forma como tinham sorte. Sua última tentativa de invadir a Nação Capital fogo havia terminado em fracasso amargo depois de uma batalha angustiante. A última vez que eles trouxeram um exército inteiro com eles, mas desta vez eles foram sozinhos, o que eles estavam pensando?! Como o par refletiu sobre suas ações a dupla percebeu como eles eram estúpidos, e foram agradecidos que Azula tinha perdido.

A parte irônica é que era que eles só tinham ganhado por causa que Azula, de certa forma deixá-los ganhar. Ela permitiu-se cuidado quando Mai e Ty Lee traído, quando seu pai lhe deixará. De certa forma, ela perdeu porque ela não era má o suficiente.

Quando ele olhou para ela frágil daquele jeito, Zuko proclamou: "Eu quero ajudá-la"

"Você tem certeza?" Katara perguntou, mas verdade seja dita, ela queria ajudar também.

Claro que ela tinha motivos para odiar Azula especialmente desde que ela tinha matado Aang. Então, novamente, ela não teve coragem de matar o homem que assassinou sua própria mãe e ela tinha conseguido reviver Aang com água do oásis espírito que de qualquer maneira que fez que o crime um tanto discutível. E não tinha sido uma vez Zuko um inimigo dela também? Não, Katara pensou para si mesma; o tempo para o ódio constante havia terminado. Era hora de aprender a perdoar, ou a guerra não ia acabar nunca.

"Não é justo que só me foi dado chances de me redimir de uma dúzia de vezes," Zuko meditou. "É engraçado, mas crescendo, eu sempre pensei que Azula tinha tudo: Poder, talento, amor de nosso pai. Eu pensei que ela era perfeita e sem coração que ela não se importa com ninguém além de si mesma." Zuko afirmou.

" Mas você está errado Senhor Zuko, tudo o que ela queria era alguém que pudesse confiar alguémque a amasse." Li disse.

"Ela tinha apenas a Ty Lee e Mai e tinha tanto medo de perdê-las que as ameaçava constantemente para que não fossem embora." Lo falou.

"E quando as duas a traíram, sua mente não pode aguentar não ter ninguém do seu lado." Ambas falaram.

"Eu vou falar com ela." Zuko disse.

"Faça como quiser, mas podemos garantir que isso só irá machucá-lo, afinal ela ainda tem a sua maior arma." Ambas falaram indo embora.

O resto do Gaang chegou no dia seguinte a bordo do último dirigível da Frota Phoenix para as calorosas saudações de Katara e Zuko. Apesar de suas lesões, houve uma grande euforia olhar sobre o mesmo como Sokka mancando em sua perna boa com a ajuda de sua namorada Suki. Aang estava com eles também, muito a alegria de todos, mas o que atingiu a dupla foi Toph, que desembarcou o dirigível com Ozai como se fosse um presente-embrulhado em folhas de metal com sua cabeça rolou para o lado babando.

"Wow! Aang o que você fez com ele?" Zuko perguntou impressionado com o resultado final de uma batalha fora completa com o Avatar.

"Eu tirei sua curvatura." O Avatar respondeu feliz.

"Como?!" Eles perguntaram.

"Usando uma antiga forma de dobrar a tartaruga-leão me ensinou. Ele me ensinou a dobrar a energia de vida em outras pessoas, então eu usei isso para tirar a flexão de Ozai." Aang responde.

"Isso é incrível." ambos Zuko e Katara respirou um pouco de temor e um pouco de medo.

Aang eu tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer. "Azula está aqui." Ele informou ao seu jovem amigo particular.

"Aqui !? O que aconteceu com ela?" Ozai aterrorizava o jovem Avatar, mas não tanto quanto a mulher que teve uma vez que, na verdade, o matou e enganou ele e seus amigos em cada vez que podia.

"Bem…" Zuko disse-lhe tudo e Aang sendo a alma nobre que ele estava sentiu um grande poço de pena para a menina.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não sei nada sobre cura da mente. Katara nem sequer me ensinou a curar o corpo com dobra d'água ainda."

"Eu quero que você tire a sua dobra do fogo." Zuko respondeu. Determinado.

"... Tem certeza que você disse que cuidaria dela?" Aang respondeu claramente, na verdade, ele tenha considerado tirar sua dobra de qualquer maneira se ela resistiu.

"Katara e eu acorrentamos ela em sua cama, mas isso não vai durar. Azula é perigos demais para ser deixado com sua dobra. Eu quero que você pegue a ele. É a única maneira que nós podemos ajudá-la."

Aang pensou sobre isso por um momento e decidiu que parecia lógico. Tão certo que ele estava em sua crença hipócrita que era a coisa certa a fazer que nenhuma parte dele mesmo considerado as ramificações psicológicas de decapagem de alguém sobre a sua curvatura.

"É o fim Azula. Aang derrotou Ozai e ele tirou a sua curvatura" Zuko explicou.

Sua irmã olhou para ele desafiadoramente, recusando-se a acreditar na história.

"Nós decidimos que é melhor que Aang fazer o mesmo por você. Dessa forma, você pode começar de novo como eu fiz. E para melhor." Seu irmão continuou a tranquilizá-la, então, finalmente acenou para Aang que cautelosamente se aproximou dela, com medo que ela ainda pode ser capaz de atacá-lo.

Ela o tinha matado uma vez, afinal, e por mais que tentasse ser imparcial, uma parte de Aang estava gostando dessa pequena vingança.

Medo alargava os olhos dourados perfeitos da princesa enquanto ela lutava contra seus laços de metal. Aang definir o seu cajado e foi para tirar a armadura, mas uma vez que só pode ser removido por levantando-o através de seus braços algemados Aang simplesmente recorreu a cortá-lo fora com sua dobra de ar para revelar seu peito nu.

"O que você está fazendo?!" Zuko engasgou.

"É mais fácil se eu fizer contato com a pele. Eu preciso me conectar com seu coração, mente e chi para poder fazer isso" Aang se desculpando explicou.

Zuko assentiu tristemente e Aang, em seguida, se desculpou com a princesa para tal ato indecente, mas continuou do mesmo jeito. Ele sentiu nenhum remorso pelo que fez. Como poderia? Ele não sabia que quando seu corpo brilhava azul e vermelho brilhante dela, que, como o seu próprio espírito envolta dela que ele era de fato violar a santidade da sua alma, corrompendo a com sua própria essência como ele reorganizou-a de dentro Fora.

Foi estupro, estupro espiritual, e isto a deixou quebrada, humilhada e destruída. Mas acima de tudo, ele a deixou vazio e espiritualmente infértil. O calor foi embora; seu fogo interior foi extinta como ele entrou nela.

Depois de Aang tirou sua flexão ela não lutou mais. Ela não falar ou lutar, ela não fez nada de economia ainda permanecem como um cadáver, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a correr pelo seu rosto. No final, eles decidiram que a melhor coisa para ela foi para transferi-la para um hospital psiquiátrico na Ember Island ao largo da costa da ilha de capital.

Os meses passaram e a coroação de Zuko tinha vindo e ido sem nenhum problema e foi decidido que a prisão perpétua era pra ser o destino de Ozai, em vez da execução definitiva. Zuko viu suas ações como misericordioso. Uma mente mais cínica como a de Azula seria simplesmente isolada, até Zuko sendo mesquinho: de tentar ser menos como o pai cruel. Ela estava parcialmente certo, claro, mas Zuko nunca admitiria as motivações ocultas de suas ações.

Depois disso o novo Senhor do Fogo tentou sem sucesso obter a localização de sua mãe banida por Ozai e depois de quase um ano de pesquisas infrutíferas ele decidiu que deveria visitar sua irmã. Para esse fim, ele encontrou-a em uma jaula bem construído no mais alto andar do hospital mental. Apoiado contra tijolo e terra dura com uma grelha sólida de bares dentro de outros quarto maiores e um outro conjunto de barras Azula foi mantido isolado, mas pelo menos foi confortável com uma bela vista.

Sua gaiola foi muito melhor do que a de Ozai; foi generosa e bem construída, a pedido do Zuko. Para ele, ela não merecia o mesmo destino que Ozai, mas ainda mantiveram-na levemente encadeada com um único conjunto de algemas que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos e os manteve unidos por uma única cadeia que terminou com sua gola carmesim em seu robe de hospital. Mesmo sem sua dobra Azula tinha provado que ela não precisa domar o fogo para ser totalmente letal. Suas habilidades em armas rivalizavam com Mai e Sokka e era quase tão bom como Ty Lee em acrobacias.

A princesa sentou-se no chão de concreto frio, com as costas contra a cama. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado e pendurado solto, escondendo seu rosto enquanto ela simplesmente olhou para seus pés com os joelhos atraídos para o seu corpo. Ela sentiu frio. Ela sempre me sentiu tão frio.

"Olá Azula." Zuko começou, mas sua irmã o ignorou.

"Espero que você goste do mobiliário. Desculpe eu não poder arranjar alguém para fazer o seu cabelo. Não havia nenhum servo corajoso o suficiente que concordaria com isso, então eu não forço qualquer um deles." O jovem Senhor do Fogo brincou com a princesa indiferente.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou desistir de você. Tio nunca desistiu de mim, não importa o quanto eu estraguei tudo e agia como uma criança mimada por isso não vou também desistir de você. Então, por favor, tente pelo menos. Para ficar melhor . "

Foram muitos momentos de silêncio antes de finalmente Azula disse algo por trás de uma máscara de cabelo bagunçado. "Você sabe o que eu acho irônico?" Ela perguntou em uma voz rouca de horas de choro.

"O quê?"

"Quando eu capturei você, tio Iroh, o dobrador de terra, o camponês da água, Katara e até mesmo Mai e Ty Lee, eu fui misericordioso. Eu não acorrentá-los ou quebrar seus braços e ainda assim você me tinha ligado como um cachorro louco. E quando eu estava para baixo e para fora você tem o seu mestre o Avatar para tirar tudo o que sobrava em mim."

"Eu sinto muito por isso, mas ... você é muito perigosa. Eu não tive escolha."

Por trás do véu de seu cabelo Azula sorriu. Por isso, foi o medo então. O medo o fez fazer o que ele fez. Quão apropriado. Ela riu um pouco.

"Desculpe? Não me faça rir. Você sabe que é engraçado. Pai tinha que matar avô para que ele pudesse tornar-se o Senhor Fogo, uma tarefa que ela estava mais do que feliz para fazer pelo o seu bem. Foi desonroso mas pelo menos ele foi honesto sobre isto."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Oh, eu acho que você sabe. Você e seu tio falar sobre a inabalável honra e ainda olham para você: Senhor do Fogo no capricho de um menino de 13 anos e a sorte de uma menina que dobra água. Exatamente como pai você é Senhor do Fogo pela força e parricídio por proxy. O que exatamente você honra em dizer, de atacar uma garota 15 anos à beira de um colapso nervoso. E não vamos esquecer que você ganhou só porque ela estava à beira de um colapso mental e até mesmo nisso você falhou. "

Zuko olhou para sua irmã em estado de choque, ele tinha certeza que ele sussurrou baixinho o suficiente para mantê-la de ouvir isso.

"Oh não olhar surpreso. Eu ouvi o que você sussurrou para a menina dobra d'água enquanto descia os degraus. Você não mudou Zuko. Você sempre foi um fracasso. Tornando-se Senhor do Fogo não vai mudar isso."

Zuko reprimiu uma réplica. Ele não cairia para seus truques desta vez não importa quão profundamente suas palavras poderiam feri-lo.

"É sobre isso Azula. Para o seu bem, espero que você possa mudar como eu fiz. Eu sou o Senhor do Fogo e agora as pessoas vão seguir-me."

Azula simplesmente riu.

"Se você acha que eles irão segui-lo, então você é um idiota. Você não é tão diferente do pai como você acha que Zuko. Por falar na família eu soube que você foi atrás da Mãe. Sempre um filhote que não consegue fazer nada sozinho, é por isso que as pessoas nunca vão seguir você. Você é um fracassado com um grande coração mole." Disse ela enquanto seu irmão ia embora a deixando sozinha.

A tempestade rugia lançando os seus relâmpagos esfaqueado a terra com os seus trovões, mas ela não podia ouvir nada.

O silêncio era a sua única companhia, as pessoas que assistiu ela todos os dias e todas as horas o fizeram através de janelas de vidro preto que a impediam de vê-los. Mas ela sabia que eles estavam olhando para ela, a maioria com medo, mas alguns olhares com lascivos de seus instintos animais. As enfermeiras estavam todos com medo dela, e ficou claro para ela que as menos agradáveis tentaram aproveitar-se dela de vez em quando. Oh, como eles tentaram matá-la com drogas em sua comida, dardos envenenados e, ocasionalmente, os mais pouco inteligentes recorreram à força bruta.

Mas Azula era boa, muito boa por sinal. Poucas pessoas sejam homens ou mulheres poderiam apreciar a habilidade e força nos braços ágeis até que tinha alguns ossos quebrados e dentes perdidos para lembrá-los. Mesmo o guarda sádico deliberadamente levou tantos dias de folga como podia para evitá-la. Algumas vezes Azula tinha falado mesmo com as pessoas em estados de depressão clínica e muitos dos que havia cometido suicídio no processo. Tirando sua flexão, obviamente, não tinha destruído suas outras habilidades. Dardos ela facilmente capturados e fingiu tirar, mesmo com os seus alimentos drogados. No final, depois de apenas um par de semanas alguém seria morto apenas pela sua comida. Ela empurrar as bandejas e utensílios para fora quando ela foi feita e era isso.

Azula não tinha planos, nem metas. Agora não. Ela deixou a ironia e karma cuidar das coisas para ela neste momento, ela pensou com um sorriso. Além disso, ela estava cansada. Oh tão cansada e com medo. Não havia ninguém a observá-la de volta, desta vez, nem mesmo seu pai. Especialmente seu pai. Não havia esperança para a esquerda. E sem esperança por que se preocupar fazendo nada. Exceto talvez sobreviver. Sobreviver na solidão agonizante.

Ela sentiu frio; foi um profundo frio que chegava até os ossos. Não era infinitamente pior do que isso; era como se o próprio calor de sua alma se foi. Sentia-se vazia, tão vazia; era tão escuro desde que seu domar o fogo tinha sido levado para longe dela. Fogo estava à vida, sua identidade, sua alma, sua luz e sem que ela pode muito bem ter sido morto. Francamente este foi um destino pior que a morte assim como poderia o Avatar e seus amigos de bom grado e felizmente condená-lo. Eles eram ignorantes ou apenas arrogantes, ela se perguntava. No final ela não tinha mais nada o que fazer a não ser observar a grande tempestade de raios no céu.

O caos no céu com os relâmpagos e trovões no céu escuro da noite dava certa excitação para ela, ela não sabia explicar isso, desde que ela aprendeu a criar o relâmpago com a sua dobra de fogo Azula sempre gostou da energia que ele transmitia. Uma energia que ela nunca mais iria sentir na sua vida. Tudo que ela podia fazer agora era olhar pro céu pelo menos ele podia lhe trazer na memória uma pequena parte daquilo que ela perdeu. No entanto, havia algo errado. No céu em plena tempestade Azula avistou um grande pássaro voando, era enorme devia ter uns cinco metros e ele voava tranquilo pela tempestade.

Azula não conseguia entender aquilo, todos os animais sem exceção temia a tempestade, até mesmo os humanos a evitavam com medo de seu poder. O pássaro, no entanto se sentia a vontade em meio a tudo aquilo, foi nesse momento que ela viu algo inacreditável o pássaro começou a grunhir e a bater as suas asas e a partir daí descargas de energia começaram a se formar até que ele disparou um raio. A princesa não podia acreditar naquilo, sua voz morreu dentro de sua boca enquanto observava os movimentos daquela criatura. Logo o som de seus grunhido e o dos relâmpagos se tornou mais altos e outro pássaro parecido com o primeiro surgiu, e mais outro, e outro e logo havia vários deles voando pelas nuvens disparando relâmpagos. Azula se sentiu hipnotizada por aquilo, nenhum de seus movimentos seja de qualquer um deles saia despercebido dos olhos da menina que gravava tudo dentro de sua cabeça com sua visão fotográfica, parecia que as horas se passaram num piscar de olhos enquanto eles voavam para longe acompanhando a tempestade desaparecendo no horizonte.

Os raios de sol batiam no seu rosto sonolento a fazendo acordar, Azula esfrega os olhos pensando que tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada não passou de apenas um sonho criado a partir de sua loucura. Sua cabeça doía pra caralho e esse piado no seu ouvido só piorava a sua situação.

"Piado?" Azula se perguntou olhando para a origem do som. No canto de sua tela olhando para a janela havia um 'pequeno' pássaro, ele tinha uns 30 centímetros de altura e seu corpo era todo azul com linhas douradas atravessando a suas asas, mas o fato mais marcante foi uma de suas asas claramente numa posição que não devia está. "Foi real." Ela disse se levantando de sua cama.

A princesa calmamente caminhou até a criatura, o animal por sua vez ao sentir que alguém estava se aproximando imediatamente reagiu e disparou uma pequena rajada elétrica de seu corpo. Azula tomou o pequeno relâmpago de frente acertando a sua mão, ela esperava sentir a dor e a dormência que normalmente acontecia quando ela treinava sua dobra. Contudo nada veio, sua mão tinha pequenas faíscas em volta dela, mas logo elas iam sumindo. Ela não acreditava naquilo, ela esfregava sua mão preocupada, no entanto esse gesto fez as faíscas voltarem a trabalhar e quando ela as parou lentamente iam desaparecendo.

"Impossível o Avatar tirou minha dobra de fogo, como isso está acontecendo." Azula falou chocada, ela voltou sua atenção para o pássaro que agora olhava pra ela com certa curiosidade. "Um pássaro que dobra o relâmpago, isso é impossível a não ser. Um Thunderbird. Eles deviam ser apenas lendas." Ela falou se agachando e tocando a sua cabeça, ele era bastante real. Nesse momento, ela sentiu uma onda de confiança dentro de seu corpo. Azula rapidamente se levantou e começou sua rotina básica de exercícios para criar o relâmpago, ela o não fazia há quase um ano desde sua luta com Zuko, quando ela terminou nada aconteceu.

"Eu sabia que estava apenas imaginando coisas." Azula disse fechando os olhos, mas logo as imagens daquele pássaro em meio à tempestade vieram à mente e seu corpo começou a agir por conta própria. Era repetiu sua rotina dessa vez. Não tinha uma posição fixa e estável como na sua dobra de fogo, porém não existiam também movimentos fluídos e relaxados. Era tudo perfeito, ritmado e preciso e mesmo assim tão natural como o voo de uma ave, ela sentia a energia inundar o seu corpo, ela não vinha de fora, mas de dentro e quando ela terminou todos os movimentos ela disparou. Um relâmpago pequeno saiu de sua mão e voou pela janela do hospital.

"Entendo. Quando eu criava o relâmpago eu usava o fogo para dividir o chi yin e Yang ao meu redor e quando eles se chocavam ele foi o resultado. Contudo é como se a energia viesse de dentro de mim agora, eu crio ela dentro do meu próprio corpo e eu a coloco pra fora."

Azula sorriu maniacamente e olhou para fora, vendo o mundo ao seu redor, calma. Ainda não era tempo para ela sair, ela precisava de tempo. Muito tempo pra poder voltar a sua antiga forma e mais tempo para aprender a usar sua nova dobra. O pássaro veio até ela e caminhou até sua perna criando uma pequena estática entre os dois.

"Mas isso pode esperar um tempo. Vamos dar um jeito nessa sua asa primeiro Azu. Sim Azu, um belo nome."

 **Avatar a Lenda de Aang foi um grande clássico da Nick que realmente marcou a minha passagem da infância para a adolescência, eu assisti todos os episódois originais e acompanhei as Hq que foram um spin-off da série. Contudo uma coisa que me irritou a reséito da história foi o final que teve Azula, ela com certeza foi um personagem bastante marcante, mas que foi muito mal explorada. Na minha opinião no desenvolvimento de um personagem o potencial que Azula tinha para ser desenvolvida era imenso, contudo foi mal aproveitado pelo autor da série. Então considere esse um spin-off de avatar depois da série, um que irá acompanhar Azula e sua jornada depois da série.**


	2. Avatar O Renascimento

**A continuação imediata da história de Avatar, neste capítulo iremos descobrir algumas respostas sobre a dobra do relâmpago. Então fiquem atentos e Boa leitura a todos.**

Depois de encontrar Azu e escondê-lo dos guardas que a vigiavam, Azula precisava de respostas. Respostas, mas pra que? Talvez sobre essa criatura? Talvez sobre os raios que saíram de sua mão? Ela precisava de respostas. Contudo, ela precisava de conhecimento de algo que ela nada sabia, mas como ela iria conseguir algo como isso dentro de uma prisão ou melhor hospício? Com alguém de confiança é claro, depois de uma semana Azula recebeu um par de visitas inesperadas que não foi o seu irmão irritante, mas sim as suas mentoras Li e Lo. 

Azula se lembrava do que ela fez para as duas irmãs no dia de sua coroação, pela primeira vez ela sentiu uma emoção desconhecida arrependimento. A Princesa de Fogo tinha engolido todo a sua honra e numa voz que quase ninguém conseguia ouvir pediu desculpas as duas. Quando sua mãe foi embora, quando Zuko foi banido e seu Tio partiu para o exilio, as gêmeas foram as únicas pessoas que ficaram ao lado dela e lá elas permaneceram até agora.

"Princesa desculpas não precisa nos dizer." Li começou. 

"Para nós você é o nosso orgulho e sempre vamos perdoar você." Lo terminou.

"Obrigado vocês duas, vocês são pra mim algo que eu sempre quis pena que demorei muito tempo para perceber."

"Menina podemos não ser ela e por mais que você queira nunca seremos sua mãe." Li diz.

"Contudo, se você quer alguém que vá confiar incondicionalmente em você até o final nós duas teremos o maior prazer." Lo fala.

"Sinceramente dói muito ver você em tal estado princesa." As duas disseram.

"Li. Lo. Podem me chamar de Azula. E eu preciso da ajuda de você." Azula levantou o rosto sorrindo com uma confiança inabalável.

"E o que seria Azula?" As duas mulheres perguntaram sorrindo alegremente.

Depois disso as duas a visitavam periodicamente, a dupla trazia pra Azula algo de extrema importância para a sua volta por cima. Livros. Nas primeiras semanas as duas traziam vários livros de mitologia, elas foram instruídas a trazer qualquer coisa que pudessem encontrar sobre os o mito dos ThunderBirds. Infelizmente os guardas tentaram barrar os livros que as duas mulheres traziam com medo de conterem informações cruciais para a prisioneira, mas que ideia péssima. Eles aprenderam que mesmo sem a sua dobra a Princesa era terrível, os guardas pararam suas tentativas de retirar seus livros logo na terceira, pois Azula tinha enfiado um livro goela abaixo em um dos guardas.

Depois de várias semanas pesquisando sobre tudo o que pudesse encontrar, Azula redirecionou seus esforços numa pequena passagem de um dos vários livros de mitologia. 'A energia de seus raios parecem vir de dentro de seus corpos e não de fora como se imagina.' De dentro do corpo, uma resposta é encontrada, mas junto a ela mais perguntas se formam.

O próximo pedido para as gêmeas foram livros de medicina, se existia algo de dentro do corpo que podia tornar possível a criação do relâmpago Azula iria encontrar. Lo e Li ficaram intrigadas pelo pedido, elas primeiro pensaram que sua busca era uma maneira pra reverter o que o Avatar fez com a sua dobra, porém a dupla não conseguiram encontrar um norte para tal pesquisa nos livros pedidos. As gêmeas também quando questionaram o por que disso apenas receberam respostas vagas sobre o assunto, mas vários anos ao lado de Azula fizeram as duas serem as únicas a conseguirem ver por trás da máscara de indiferença e segurança que existia atrás dela. A sua Princesa estava trabalhando em algo grande disso elas tinham certeza e pelo passar das semanas ela encontrava os resultados que ela queria, depois de entregar o último livro desse mês para Azula um estudo de um curador da Tribo da Água do Norte sobre o funcionamento do corpo, músculos e algo totalmente novo sobre os nervos.

A energia existe dentro do corpo humano, em seus músculos, nervos e cérebro. Ela anima seus órgãos, e faz o seu coração bater.

"Domar o fogo vem da respiração da mistura de ar e chi para criar chama, mas o relâmpago vem dos meus músculos e nervos, juntamente com o meu chi interno." Azula observou.

Contudo o problema de se usar tal energia é a necessidade de criar uma rede para ela circular de dentro pra fora do corpo simplesmente precisasse da vontade de criar um circuito por onde ela percorre o corpo.

"No estilo domar o fogo se coleta a eletricidade estática no ar em sua volta por varrer seus dedos pelo vento como nuvens que friccionam uns contra os outros. Contudo, como um para-raios você desenhar o poder dentro de si mesmo formando um circuito dentro de seus braços e os ombros e ao bater as asas você ativa o circuito e o desencadeia em forma de raio que corre para a frente e corre pra atender a primeira resistência sólida que pode encontrar. Azu você faz uma coisa tão complicada como essa parecer simples." Azula termina suas observações acariciando o seu animal de estimação.

"Mas o corpo constantemente produz energia em sua vida e ela é perdida sem ser notada, mas você cria um relâmpago como um gerador e armazena-o como uma bateria. Seus nervos, os músculos são todos os fios condutores que formam automaticamente essas cargas positivas e negativas de cada vez que se mover, respirar ou mesmo pensa! Mesmo as batidas do seu coração criam a eletricidade, mas como você armazena esse relâmpago é algo que eu ainda não consigo entender. Como dobradores de fogo retiramos o calor do nosso corpo para fazer fogo, você pode lançar o relâmpago pela sua carne e enviá-lo para frente bem ao seu comando de eletricidade em torno de você através da construção de seus próprios circuitos externos de chi. Tantas descobertas e tantas coisas ainda para descobrir, será que foi desse jeito que os primeiro dobradores se sentiram." Azula se perguntava.

A eletricidade é uma questão de yin e yang. Ela flui quando as energias de cargas positivas e negativas estão presentes, cheias e vazias como a respiração.

"E enquanto alguns acreditam que um dobrador é apenas um guia humilde isto é de fato uma opinião humilde e tola. Respeito isso, mas não se pode temê-lo. Rios podem ser contidos, pântanos foram drenados, canais são construídos. E o relâmpago pode ser dobrado em um circuito, dirigido e controlado para capacitar e destruir ao meu capricho. Agora chega de estudar está na hora de criar esse circuito! "

No seu comando, Azula começou a concentrar seu chi para formar linhas pelo seu corpo e por elas a energia começou a se transformar em eletricidade que flui em torno de seu corpo. A sensação foi incrível como os nervos foram disparados e os receptores estimulados. O sentimento de energia foi além do calor de dobrar o fogo. O relâmpago era a própria vida capacitando cada uma de suas células de seu corpo, formigamento cada sensação prazerosa, renovando todo vigor e unidade.

Ela quase se perdeu na sensação até que ela rapidamente se conteve e focado.

"Foco Azula. Você deve comandar o relâmpago, não ser perder nele. Um circuito deve ser isolado e o condutor tem que ser um canal forte para forçando-o a fluir." Azula se repreendia, anos de prática a fizeram ter a capacidade de separar a sua mente e agir como se ela fosse uma terceira pessoa.

E então aconteceu. Um arco de eletricidade dançava em seus dedos saltando de uma ponta à outra e até mesmo de mão em mão. Era como uma teia de cordas, fios de raio azul que saltou e dançou em seus dedos em seu capricho. Para sua diversão. Foi uma epifania, uma revelação.

Como se Azula tivesse renascido, não como a Azula da Chama Fria, A Princesa Louca e Homicida da Nação do Fogo. Homicida? Azula riu com isso, a única pessoa que ela tinha matado, voltará dos mortos para retirar a sua dobra sobre o fogo. Não chega de pensar sobre isso. Eu sou Azula, a dobradora do relâmpago.

"Bom, agora vamos descobrir o que podemos fazer com isso."

Logo as semanas passaram e elas se transformaram em meses e mais um ano se passou com Azula na cadeia. A Princesa da Nação do Fogo tinha levado apenas 7 anos para dominar a sua dobra com o fogo, por isso a chamavam de prodígio ela nunca precisou se esforçar para domar algo simples como as chamas ou pra qualquer coisa, contudo o que aconteceria se ela se dedicasse com todos os esforços para apenas uma tarefa. O que seria de um prodígio acima dos demais se ele colocasse uma grande quantidade de esforço em apenas uma ação. O resultado foi que levou apenas um ano. 365 dias para ela se tornar o primeiro mestre em dobrar o relâmpago. Durante esse tempo Azu cresceu de maneira desenfreada, ela tinha uns 3 metros de altura e Azula a tinha que esconder na floresta ao redor. A princesa do Fogo passou o último ano estudando cada detalhe dessa criatura fazendo anotações ou desenhos, atualizando os seus livros mitológicos separando a imaginação da realidade, ela fazia de tudo para relatar o seu comportamento e Azu era realmente algo magnífico.

"E pensar que ele se manteve escondido de todos por vários séculos."

Além disso, ela estava tendo um momento maravilhoso de prática com sua dobra do relâmpago, ela até aprendeu a dobrar o metal usando o magnetismo. As únicas vezes que o seu humor foi azedado foi quando Zuko veio para as suas visitas a qual ela foi forçada a retornar à sua cela de prisão recentemente reparado e fingir ser preso.

Ansiosa pra envolver seus dedos brancos e finos ao redor do pescoço de seu irmão e enviar um milhão de volts de eletricidade por meio dele. Ela estava furiosa com ele por permitir que o Avatar fizesse aquilo com ela, mas haveria tempo para a vingança outro dia, ela lhe permitiria viver enquanto, pois ele ainda era uma família pra ela, contudo ela ainda teve vontade de o transformar num bom para-raios humano. No entanto, Azula descobriu que tal morte era bom demais para seu irmão traiçoeiro. Não, ela precisava encontrar um final mais adequado para ele.

Cada vez que ele veio (o que tendia a ser frequente) foi para contar a ela sobre seus feitos do passados e como que, apesar de sua crueldade e astúcia ela sempre claramente retida e tentei fazer as coisas sem causar perda de vidas. Zuko tentou jogá-lo como um senso de moralidade quando na realidade era apenas uma eficiência excepcional. Capturando era mais útil do que matar.

"Lembre-se no Boiling Rock. Eu sei que você queria apenas cortar a linha e deixar-nos cair no lago de ebulição mas não o fez. Em vez disso você hidromassagem em toda a cabo para lutar contra nós na cabeça. Ty Lee me disse que era porque você queria nos capturar vivo. Isso me fez feliz em saber que você realmente se importa e não é só lá no fundo." Ele diria e Azula seria apenas.

"Isso me fez feliz em saber que você realmente se importa e não é só lá no fundo." Ele diria e Azula seria apenas zombar dele.

Ele também tende a ralé e sobre como seu pai estava em falta para entortar ela, curiosamente ele parecia evitar mencionar qualquer uma das falhas de sua mãe, mas Azula era de modo algum surpreso.

"O que você quer de mim de qualquer maneira? Você tem tudo o que você sempre quis Zuzu".

"Eu quero que você seja normal. E feliz. É isso."

Azula apenas o encarou como se ele cresceu uma cabeça extra completo com uma cicatriz e tudo. Em seguida, ela explodiu em tal riso histérico do que ferir seus lados.

"O que é tão engraçado Azula!?" Zuko exigiu irritado.

"Poupe-me, por favor." Ela riu. "Seja honesto Zuko e me dizer a verdade."

"Que verdade?" agora Zuko estava intrigado.

"Você não sabe? Não é surpreendente, suponho eu."

"Então me diga, o que você sabe que eu não sei?"

"Todas estas tentativas para tentar me fazer mudar. Todo esse esforço que você colocar ênfase. Para fazer com que me arrependa. Não é para mim Zuzu. É para si mesmo."

"Para mim ...?"

"Sim, você obviamente não percebe isso, então eu vou te dizer. Você nasceu, por sua definição, uma boa pessoa, mas você mudou, você virou podre por causa do nosso pai agradável. Mesmo que você começou melhor e mudou de volta isso não muda o fato de que você poderia tornar-se mal mais uma vez, uma vez que você fez isso uma vez. E você tem medo disso. Você vê Zuzu, você não está tentando me mudar por razões altruístas. Você está tentando me mudar porque você acredita que, se você pode mudar alguém tão mal, egoísta e cruel como eu, em sua mente que não apenas absolve-lo dos seus pecados, mas também garante que absolutamente você nunca pode ir mal de novo. Mas eu sei e você sabe , que você pode sempre ir pra o mal Zuzu. Nada, salvo a morte, nunca vai ser capaz de remover essa espada paira sobre sua cabeça."

Desta vez não houve réplica, nenhum contra-argumento. Ele simplesmente não tinha nem. Senhor do Fogo Zuko simplesmente à esquerda e, mais tarde, se castigou por sua namorada por ser estúpido o suficiente para ouvir Azula, o maior e mais carismático psicólogo conhecido.

"Zuzu espere fique um pouco mais, afinal essa será a nossa última conversa aqui." Azula chamou fazendo o seu irmão parar.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Azula?" Zuko se virou pra encarar a sua irmã.

"Nada demais apenas que amanhã eu... Eu estarei indo embora daqui. Talvez eu vá encontrar a Mamãe, sabe? Pagar uma visita a ela depois de tanto tempo." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Calada! Não me provoque Azula. Nem mencione Mãe ouviu? Se continuar a desrespeitar ela desse jeito eu não irei lhe perdoar." Zuko disse com raiva.

"Parece que você se preocupa mais se eu vou matar a mãe do que minha fuga, você ainda continua o mesmo idiota Zuzu pois nada disso irá acontecer se eu não sair daqui." Azula fala zombando do quão cegas são as atitudes dele.

"E você não irá quem é que seja que você estiver esperando não vai chegar aqui, eu vou garantir isso e depois disso você irá me dizer aonde está a Mãe." Zuko declarou se virando pra ir embora.

"Zuzu quem disse que eu preciso de alguém pra sair daqui." Azula sorriu enquanto vários relâmpagos começaram a circular o seu corpo, por dentro a Princesa do Fogo estava tremendo de excitação para o dia de amanhã, ela então se tratou deitar na cama e relaxar o máximo possível.

"Por que a Azu não chega logo?"

 **Um capítulo um pouco curto, mas que tem várias informações embutidas. Vimos um pouco do amadurecimento de Azula, não. Ela não ficou boa. Azula ainda é manipulativa, egoísta e cruel, porém ela é muito fiel e protetora para aqueles que ficam de seu lado. Isso permiti ela até mesmo se arrepender de suas ações sobre os seus companheiros, algo que vou explorar mais para frente. Então deixem seus comentários e também marquem a história. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima.**


	3. Avatar A Ilha Kyonshi

**Então galera mais um capítulo as minha história de Avatar e embora ela não seja tão popular, eu gastei muito tempo escrevendo e tenho bastante material então vocês vão ter que aguentar. Boa leitura.**

Os acontecimentos a seguir ocorrem depois do pior incidente em uma prisão de segurança máxima da Nação do Fogo, a ex-princesa da Nação do Fogo Azula escapou de sua cela de segurança máxima e saiu do local pela porta da frente, no entanto ao realizar essa ação todos os guardas já haviam sido mortos e o local estava caindo aos pedaços.

Mai havia chegado à ilha Kyoshi tanto para visitar Ty Lee como um enviado diplomático em nome de Zuko e da Nação do Fogo, que estava ocupado fazendo outras coisas. As tensões entre a Nação do Fogo e toda a gente tinha melhorado (um pouco), mas tudo ainda estava muito tenso, contudo a atiradora de facas tinha fé em seu namorado, mesmo que alguns dos nobres da Nação do Fogo não tivessem. Os belicosos não tinha tão idealisticamente caído de seus lugares como muitos esperavam, mas eles perderam grande parte de sua força.

Sokka tinha tomado para passar o tempo (muito para a inveja e/ou náuseas dos outros guerreiros Kyoshi) com sua namorada enquanto Suki. 

Para resolver os seus sentimentos as meninas tinham levado elas estavam usando Sokka como um boneco de testes / saco de perfuração para a prática de bloqueio de Chi para a alegria de todos. Bem, exceto para Sokka é claro. 

"Não, não, o ponto de pressão que você quer é três centímetros mais para cima. Se você acertar o local apenas meia polegada menor, você vai fazê-lo perder todo o controle da bexiga." Ty Lee lecionou enquanto Sokka esfregou um ponto sensível em seu abdômen onde um dos guerreiros Kyoshi lhe espetou.

Todo mundo riu com o comentário, exceto Sokka que só riu nervosamente e silenciosamente desejando que ele não se ofereceu para testar sua "masculinidade" contra suas habilidades recém-descobertas, a fim de impressionar Suki. Obviamente, o guerreiro tribo água ainda não havia se recuperado de seu caso associado da superioridade do sexo.

Todo mundo estava tendo uma pausa e se preparando para relaxar e chamá-lo de noite. Todos olharam suado e cansado. Suki foi separada do grupo de pessoas no chão do centro como ela era armazenar afastado as armas que tinham sido usadas para o treinamento, o restante das meninas foram embora deixando apenas Sokka, Suki e Ty Lee dentro do dojo.

"Ah Suki?" A acrobata começou.

"Sim?" Suki fez uma pausa em seu trabalho para falar cara a cara com seu novo guerreiro.

"Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia obter algum tempo de folga para visitar alguém?"

Ty Lee sorriu tão docemente como sempre. Suki não sabia que a menina estava bem como seus outros guerreiros, mas descobriu que Ty Lee era uma pessoa muito fácil de se conviver e logo elas se tornaram amigas.

"Eu não vejo por que não. Rei Kuei disse que não precisará de apoiar para os esforços do continente para pelo menos mais um mês. Planejamento em dizer oi para a sua família?"

"Uh ... sim," Ty Lee riu nervosamente e coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Suki estreitou os olhos para a menina Nação do Fogo claramente confuso em sua pobre tentativa de mentir. "Você vai ver aquela dobradora de fogo louca não é?"

"Ela não é uma louca!" Ty Lee protestou com mais fúria do que Suki pensei que era possível pra uma menina doce, ela sempre foi tão descontraído e alegre que a raiva parecia alheio a ela.

"Wow wow." Suki levantou as mãos em defesa. "Desculpas, é só que você e Mai nunca falaram sobre ela, mesmo quando estávamos de volta para a Capital da Nação do Fogo. Eu pensei que você simplesmente parou de se preocupar com ela."

"Sim, bem. É uma espécie de um tema difícil você sabe."

"Eu ouvi de Sokka que ouvi de Zuko que sua irmã não tem exatamente virou uma folha nova. Na verdade, ela é tão mal como sempre eu ouvi."

"Então, isso não é motivo para não vê-la. Eu acho que ela só precisa de alguém para conversar."

"Ela tinha lhe jogado na prisão."

"Bem, eu tinha tipo dado socos nas costas dela. Eu ficaria muito puta também."

"Você sabe que ela foi para a direita das porcas?"

"Eu faço. E eu me sinto tipo de responsabilidade."

De alguma forma Suki não duvidava disso. O compromisso da menina com a princesa fogo sempre tinha surpreendido o guerreiro Kyoshi. Ela achei muito comovente mesmo que tenha sido extraviado, novamente Suki imaginava que, se Aang, Katara, Sokka ou qualquer um dos seus amigos que nunca fez algo ruim, ela ainda acharia em si mesma para perdoá-los. Ela esperava.

"... Você não tem que manter-se por ela. Ela forçou a segui-la."

"Eu sei."

"Ela tinha sua rede de segurança incendiado! E tinha animais selvagens colocados sob aquele!"

"Eu sei e eu confesso que eu ainda estou com medo dela. Mas eu ainda sinto pena dela Suki. Li e Lo disse que ela enlouqueceu, porque ela não se importava, porque ela não assim que eu quero ajudá-la a encontrar o bem nela. Como eu fiz. Como Zuko e Mai ".

"... Você é estranha Ty Lee."

Ty Lee simplesmente riu nervosamente em resposta novamente, sem saber como responder verbalmente para que o comentário muito verdadeiras e precisas.

"Eu acho que é uma espécie de bom que você se importe, mas você tem certeza que é realmente a melhor coisa a fazer?" Suki perguntou preocupação escrito por todo o rosto.

"Claro. É isso que servem os amigos certo?"

Suki sorriu para consideração da garota. Apesar de seus pensamentos contra ela, Suki sabia que ela não tinha direito de intrometer na vida pessoal de Ty Lee, especialmente desde que ela não era nem mesmo a partir da ilha, em primeiro lugar.

"Tudo bem. Você pode ir com Mai quando ela sai, mas eu espero que você volta aqui assim que estiver pronto. Nós ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer."

"Yai! Obrigado." Ty Lee abraçou seu novo líder que hesitou por um momento antes de devolver o abraço pega de surpresa por um momento pelo carinho entusiasmado a acrobata tendia a apresentar.

Alguém poderia pensar que depois de alguns semanas com ela seria de se acostumar com essas explosões, mas ainda depois de um ano Suki se viu assustado cada vez que isso aconteceu.

"Não tem problema. Mas tenha cuidado em torno dela, isso é uma ordem!"

"Por que esperar até que Mai deixa Ty Lee?" Azula anunciou jovialmente como ela entrou no dojo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!" Sokka foi o primeiro a exigir que ela chamou a espada que Suki tinha dado a ele, eles ainda se lembravam o quão perigoso era a garota mesmo sem a sua dobra.

"Azula!" Ty Lee engasgou. "Você parece horrível! O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo !?" Foi a primeira pergunta de Ty Lee, que quebrou o clima de tensão com a estranheza inadequado de tudo.

Azula levantou uma sobrancelha para seu ex-amigo antes rindo para si mesma e falar com uma voz lúdica.

"Isso não é nada, apenas que aquelas duas velhotas não sabem bem lidar com ele. Mas Oh Ty Lee, você ainda é a mesma de sempre eu vejo. Mesmo que você tenha ido todo o caminho para confraternizar com o inimigo. Como muito traiçoeiro de você!" Azula rangeu os dentes com a última frase expressando seu descontentamento, mas ela voltou ao tom lúdico rapidamente. "E eu pensei que você não gostava dessas roupas."

Ao som de sua voz, Ty Lee estremeceu com surpresa e medo competindo em seu rosto. Sua expressão se estabeleceram em um grande sorriso, como de costume.

"Bem, isso é um pouco mais difícil para se mover neles, e eu realmente gosto mais de rosa, mas eles não são tão ruins. Além disso, fiz amizade com alguns dos outros guerreiros Kyoshi", disse o acrobata. "Na prisão." Ela acrescentou, enfaticamente, e seu sorriso desapareceu quando seus olhos se estreitaram. 

A raiva cintilou no rosto de Azula, e ela respondeu asperamente: "Traição. E assalto a um membro da família real. Aqueles eram seus crimes, as punições para os quais são exílio permanente ou a morte, respectivamente." Gavinhas finas de relâmpago azul apareceu, e arrastou a partir de seus dedos. "E você reclamar porque eu colocá-lo na cadeia?"

"Estás a ouvir-me !? Eu disse o que você está fazendo aqui ?!" Sokka perguntou novamente.

"Não era óbvio que eu estava ignorando-o pela primeira vez?"

"NNNGGHHH!" Sokka se irritou com tanta força seu rosto ficou vermelho. "Por que todo mundo faz isso!?"

"Talvez seja porque você está furando. Mas para responder a sua pergunta eu vim aqui para encontrar Ty Lee."

"Eu?!" guinchou Ty Lee não tendo certeza do que a princesa estava querendo dizer.

"O que você quer com ela !?" Suki exigiu como ela e Sokka se colocaram na frente da menina.

"Acalme-se. Se eu a queria morta todo esse edifício já seria uma cratera fumegante. Eu não estou aqui para lutar."

"Bem Zuko não enviou nenhum falcões mensageiro dizendo que você estaria livre também", Sokka deduzida. "Você escapou não é?"

"Bom que você não está atento. Eu fui liberada por mal comportamento." Ela revirou os olhos. "Como eu disse eu não estou aqui para lutar."

"Bem, desculpe-me se eu não acredito num dobrador de fogo psicótico que quase matou o meu amigo e bateu minha namorada. Nós todos sabemos que você sempre mente e que você é realmente um bom mentiroso e que você foi ainda mais louco depois da minha irmã venceu você. Mas eu também sei que Aang tirou a sua dobra sobre o fogo que era o seu poder. Por isso, sugiro que você se render agora antes que nós- "

Tendo finalmente perdeu a paciência Azula tomou uma posição firme e empurrou um lança de raios mais rápido do que eles poderiam pensar e ver diante de uma corrente de relâmpagos que bifurcada antes de atingir Sokka e arqueou para a direta para atingir a guerreira Kyoshi do seu lado. Mesmo quando estavam deitados sobre o chão os arcos eletricidade ainda saltaram de seus corpos tornando os a se contorcer.

"Desculpe você estava falando muito," Azula brincou colocando a mão sobre os seus corpos e mandando 10 mil volts de eletricidade por eles.

Ambos os guerreiros entrou em espasmos contra os punhos das suas armas incapazes de soltá-las como os seus músculos bloqueados pela eletricidade até Azula cedeu sua tortura e deixá-los cair para baixo queimados um pouco pela eletrocussão. Mas antes de qualquer um deles poderia bater no chão Azula deu um chute no estômago do Sokka criando uma onda de choque do trovão que o fez voar através da parede de madeira atrás e, em seguida, com um golpe de Judô capotou Suki na mesma direção mandá-la cair no propensas a partir de seu namorado lado de fora.

Ty Lee tinha visto toda a luta e tanto pela facilidade com que Azula tinha despachado seus amigos e pela nova aura a princesa tinha deixado livre quando ela inclinou a relâmpagos.

"Azula o que aconteceu com você ?! Sua aura é como ... como ..." Ty Lee gaguejou.

"Como o que?" Azula perguntou docemente aguardando a resposta da menina via auras.

"É magnífico e ... e aterrorizante. Quente como o fogo. Contudo, frio como gelo. Escuro como a noite. No entanto, brilhante como o sol. É como uma tempestade!"

Azula soltou uma enorme gargalhada estrondosa. No passado Ty Lee tinha dito a aura dela sempre parecia uma coroa de fogo azul legal; tão quente é foi frio e sempre tão eficiente e controlado, mas agora ela estava contente de ver que seus novos poderes tinha trouxe algumas alterações estéticas desejáveis, bem como as físicas.

"Então, você quer lutar também? Ou podemos conversar?"

Antes de Ty Lee mesmo respondeu ela correu para seus amigos e verificaram seus pulsos e respiração. Eles estavam todos inconsciente, mas vivo, Ty Lee suspirar de alívio.

"Bem?" Azula felizmente lembrou como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e saiu para a floresta aberta, onde Sokka e Suki estava com Ty Lee ao seu lado.

"Porque você fez isso?!" Ty Lee gritou lágrimas quentes como correu pelo seu rosto.

"Porque eu não tenho o dia todo. Então, podemos falar ou devemos lutar?"

Ty Lee foi dividida entre o desejo de vingar seus amigos e seu instinto de correr por sua vida. Ela não sabia se Azula genuinamente queria falar ou matá-la por sua traição passado, a princesa nunca tinha sido fácil para qualquer um ler. E havia também a parte miudinho dela que queria ajudar a princesa como um amigo.

Antes de Ty Lee poderia dar uma resposta Azula sentiu a pontada magnética de vários objetos de aço correndo em direção a ela. Virando a cabeça mais rápido que um piscar de olhos ela viu Mai no ar e sua kunai já no ar e os lançando na princesa. Seus punhais voadores sempre foram rápido, mas agora eles pareciam tão incrivelmente lento, não só que Azula podia sentir o ferro nessas lâminas. Eles me senti tão perto, como se ela pudesse estender a mão e tocá-los.

E assim ela fez. Assumindo uma posição firme contra o chão ela cobrado o corpo dela com relâmpagos que estalou sobre em uma aura azul sinistro, em seguida, enfiou a mão aberta para a frente e como mágica todos os punhais parou em meados de ar flutuante apenas polegadas de sua mão estendida. Aqueles que ainda consciente olhou horrorizada para proeza para a dobra do metal de Azula como ela sorriu em triunfo antes da princesa virou a palma da mão aberta em um punho e empurrar para a frente em um único movimento fluido fazendo com que os punhais para voar em linha reta de volta ao seu lançador.

Assim que os sapatos de Mai bateu no chão suas próprias adagas a pegou contra vestes do vestido, a puxando para fora de seus pés e mandou-a voar em linha reta em uma árvore onde as lâminas a prendeu rápido. Aconteceu tão rápido que levou um momento para perceber Mai que tinha acontecido deixando-a com um olhar perplexo no rosto antes que ela tentou se livre sem sucesso.

"Túnicas de seda estúpido!" ela amaldiçoou por vestindo caro extra seda resistente extra. 

'Não fale das nossas roupas de batalha!" Disse Suki que estava lutando para chegar a seus pés; músculos ainda entorpecidos pela eletricidade. 

Em seguida, ela eletrocutado a dupla novamente assim ficando sozinha com Mai e Ty Lee. Azula puxou-lhe a mão em direção a si mesma em um punho rasgando os punhais que prendem Mai a arrancando a da árvore juntamente com grandes pedaços de madeiras. 

"Então, podemos falar agora? Ou você quer para lutar mais um pouco?"

No mínimo Azula havia permitido que seus antigos amigos para cuidar dos que tinham sido feridos tinham os movendo para o dojo pra descansarem. Azula entretanto fabricou um pouco de chá e configurá-lo para baixo em uma mesa que ela pegou e colocou no meio da sala de treinamento. Após as duas meninas tinham terminado de socorrer os seus amigos Azula acenou-lhes para vir e beber com ela. Eles eram decididamente apreensivo sobre a questão de disciplina.

A chuva tinha finalmente chegado e no escuro da noite foi iluminada apenas por algumas lâmpadas de óleo e da tempestade que pareciam acentuada palavras de Azula.

"Eu não envenenei o seu chá. Agora sente-se!" Ela ordenou e, instintivamente, as duas meninas não dobradoras caiu no chão e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas.

Cautelosamente, pegaram as xícaras que lhes são oferecidos e bebeu um pouco de engasgos na amostra do que não podia ser chá genuíno. Não foi envenenado, mas ele tinha um gosto ruim. 

"Qual é o problema Mai? Você não tem a coragem de me enfrentar quando Zuko não está prestando atenção?" Azula brincou causando Mai recuar muito ligeiramente. 

"Se isso significa voltar para ele eu vou lutar." Mai atirou de volta. 

"Você sabe que você está perdendo seu tempo. Zuko é dificilmente alguém que eu chamaria de fiéis. Você sabe que ele traiu tanto seu tio amoroso e seu pai no espaço de um par de meses. Ele nem mesmo confiar em você o suficiente para dizer- lhe que estava a deixando ou correr de volta para salvá-la quando você salvou-o na prisão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai deixar você provavelmente para a camponesa dobradora de água eu aposto. Ele lhe disse que ele conseguiu essa cicatriz em seu peito salvá-la de mim ? "

"Bem, eu disse a ele se ele me deixar de novo, eu vou quebrar seus braços e pernas e amarrá-lo para a cama." Mai sorriu mesmo quando ela suava frio com medo da princesa instável. 

"Agora que eu gostaria de ver, mas eu faria pior pra ele depois de tanto trabalho que eu tive para juntá-los ele jogasse tudo no lixo eu iria ficar com muita raiva."Azula riu quando ela tomou outro gole de chá, fazendo uma careta por causa do gosto.

"Eu não odeio você Azula." Mai disse finalmente. "É preciso de muito esforço." Ela acrescentou em seguida.

"Sério? Ou você está apenas dizendo por ter medo que eu vou lhe matar? E se assim for, por que não? Você nunca foi de perdoar." Azula sabia que ela estava mentindo, principalmente. Mai definitivamente realizado algum ódio para a princesa relâmpago.

Mai havia se juntado a gangue de Azula mais por tédio do que o medo. Isso estava claro quando ela não saltar para os canos de lamas de perfuração após os amigos do Avatar ou quando ela simplesmente deixou seus outros amigos para cuidar do urso quando eles tomaram o Rei da Terra sem luta e quando ela finalmente tinha traído a princesa para Zuko. 

No entanto, ela obedeceu a sugestão de Azula de não negociar Rei Bumi para seu irmão do bebê, em parte porque ela não gostava do garoto e em parte porque temia desobedecer a princesa. Então ela temia-a um pouco e ela definitivamente temia-la agora.

"Eu não te perdoei Azula mas eu não tenho nenhuma razão para odiá-lo. Não é como se você deu a ordem para cortar os cabos no Boiling Rock, eu sei que era meu tio quem fez isso."

Bem Azula não esperava perdão nem queria. Em todo o caso na mente de Azula era Mai, que deveria ter procurado seu perdão não imaginava que a princesa qualquer uma dessas pessoas hipócritas nunca pensaria isso. 

"Ah, mas não é como se eu tentou salvá-lo." 

"Você estava fazendo você é trabalho. Eu não acho que eu posso odiar que muitas pessoas Azula só para isso. Além disso, eu perguntei a segui-lo quando você veio para Omashu."

"É verdade, mas eu pensei que você iria me odiar mais para jogá-la na prisão para apodrecer e por tentar matar o idiota do meu irmão algumas vezes."

"Que seja. Eu estou sobre ela. Você estava certo sobre eu estar com medo sobre como cuidar e estou muito sobre isso. Eu amo Zuko e eu não vou deixar de amá-lo, não importa o quê. Então, se você tentar machucá-lo eu vou acabar com você."

"Isso soou como uma ameaça. Um muito bom nisso. Por que você não tentar agora." Azula ofereceu seu pescoço exposto apenas para tentar o atirador de facas em dar Azula um motivo para matá-la.

"Estou tentado, mas eu sei Zuko iria me odiar por isso. E além disso, eu lhe devo."

"Me deve me deve o que exatamente?"

"Para obter me e Zuko juntos. Eu sei que você só fez isso para risos e diversão, mas é um fato que Zuko e eu nunca teria chegado juntos todos esses anos atrás ou lá trás em Ba Sing Se se você não tivesse feito algo sobre isso . Eu conheci sua nova namorada na noite anterior à esquerda, você sabe Para ser franco;. Eu sou grato que você escolheu uma menina tímida como eu como um companheiro de brincadeira por causa dele ".

"Agora que é uma razão muito interessante. Bem, isso foi bom ouvir, mas eu originalmente veio aqui para pedir 'Ty Lee' por que ela me traiu. Então Lee, por quê? Por que você me dar um soco nas costas?"

"Porque eu não queria que você machucar Mai!" o acrobata respondeu imediatamente. "Você aura estava ficando louco. Você nunca foi tão zangado. Eu pensei que você estava indo para matá-la!" 

"Esse é o motivo?"

"Sim!" Ty Lee afirmou.

Azula então desceu sua mão pesadamente sobre a cabeça da menina. "Oh Deus, por que eu não tinha notado. Ainda por que me atacam, você poderia ter tentado bater para fora Mai, ou talvez apenas protestou verbalmente. Então, talvez eu teria acalmado ou você finalmente se cansar da minha presença?"

"O que eu?! Bater em você porque você estava bem em frente de mim."

"É isso ?! Era simples o tempo todo?"

"Bem, sim."

Às vezes até mesmo Azula ficou surpreso com o quão simples a garota era nobre.

"Então você não acha que até mesmo um pouco em se vingar de mim pelo que eu fiz para trás em seu circo?"

"Não! Ok, talvez um pouco. No começo eu segui-lo, porque eu estava com medo que você iria me machucar. Mas, durante nossas viagens juntos eu percebi que você realmente fez confiar em mim e eu sinceramente penso em você como um amigo com um monte de problemas de ela própria." A inocência na resposta de Ty Lee realmente surpreendeu a princesa.

"Eu não entendo. Você deve me odiar por ameaçar você a se juntar a minha missão."

"Bem, eu não obter um pouco irritado, mas eu tenho sobre ele." 

"Realmente?" Azula perguntou sarcasticamente. 

"Bem, sim. Quero dizer que viajam com você e Mai foi muito divertido. Mesmo que eu sempre pensei que estávamos fazendo era uma espécie de errado ainda era muito legal." 

"Interessante." 

"Lembre-se de quando éramos crianças Azula na academia. Eu estava lá com todas as minhas irmãs que olham idênticos, mas apesar de que você me pegou e me sozinho. Você não sabe o quanto isso significava para mim. Para ser especial. E além disso eu quero de agradecer a você por me ajudar a superar o meu problema. " 

"Oh e qual o problema é que".

"Bem, eu se juntou ao circo porque eu queria ser notado. Lá todos me atenção. Mas realmente eu estava apenas fugindo de meus problemas. Após esse tempo na Ilha Ember eu percebi que eu não tinha necessidade de se destacar se eu tivesse amigos que realmente se importavam comigo. Quero dizer diabos eu certamente não voltar para o circo após Zuko se tornou o Senhor do Fogo. "

"Sim, você tornou-se um guerreiro Kyoshi. Um bando de guerreiros que procuram idênticos."

"Sim, eu encontrei novos amigos. Graças a você. Mas você ainda é nosso amigo. Depois que eu ouvi o que aconteceu com você eu sabia que você realmente se importava, caso contrário você não teria se importado que te traímos. Você está doente Azula . Você precisa de ajuda." Suplicou o acrobata. 

"Todo mundo fica dizendo isso. Como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença que me faz cruel e vicioso."

"Isso é o que os médicos disseram. Eles disseram que você tem transtornos mentais que significa que não é culpa sua. Você não sabe o que está fazendo! Vamos para casa Azula. Vamos voltar para o palácio, de volta a sua família. Tenho certeza que se você disse que estava arrependido Zuko iria deixá-lo voltar." Ty Lee, em seguida, defendeu com os mais adoráveis olhos de cachorrinho que ela pudesse reunir.

"Então você está dizendo que, se eu me arrependo, que se eu pedir desculpas e prometer ser bom tudo o que eu supostamente feito de errado será perdoado e todos nós vamos começar a viver felizes para sempre? É isso que você está dizendo? " 

"Claro." 

"Você sabe o que?" 

"O quê?" 

"Eu não acho que eu nunca foram tão insultados na minha vida." 

Embora Ty Lee foi pego de surpresa Mai meramente já estava esperando essa resposta.

"Contudo eu irei deixar isso passar por uma razão, eu tenho uma oferta pra você Ty Lee."

"Pra mim?" TY Lee falou assustada apontando pra si mesma.

"Mas antes de tudo." Azula agiu rapidamente colocando o dedo na testa de Mai e enviando uma pequena descarga elétrica que nocauteou a menina.

"Azula o que você fez?" Ty Lee gritou.

"Não se preocupe eu só a nocauteie ela. Ty Lee eu te perdoo pelo o que você fez em Boiling Rock. Eu vou sair um pouco pra explorar o mundo e preciso de um boa cozinheira que saiba lidar com meus cabelos e seja um bom lutador."

"Você quer que eu vá com você?" Ela perguntou virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

"Essa é melhor convite que eu sou capaz de fazer. Sua resposta?"

"É claro que sim! Você é a minha melhor amiga." Ty Lee disse saltando pra cima de Azula a abraçando.

Azula sussurrou baixinho. "Obrigada."

"Disse alguma coisa Zula?" Ty Lee perguntou incrédula pelo o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Horrível! Rosa fica muito melhor em você, do que essa roupas combinadas." Azula falou.

"Sei. Eu sei vou me trocar num instante."

"Aproveite e faça as malas nós iremos voar assim que você estiver pronta."

"Então Azula como vamos sair daqui?"

"Está olhando pra ele."

Ty Lee observou toda a extensão da praia, a areia branca no chão, o mar azul cristalino, as nuvens no céu, as pedras escuras na areia e no mar. No entanto, não havia nada. Nem um barco ou um dirigível esperando por elas, não havia nenhum sinal de vida no local exceto as duas garotas paradas a beira do mar.

"Eu não estou vendo nada. SERÁ QUE VAMOS NADANDO?" Ty Lee disse com total sinceridade.

"As vezes eu me pergunto se você se faz ou realmente é?" Azula falou.

"Não diga isso Zula!" Ty Lee gritou.

"Calma Ty. Eu prefiro voar ao invés de nadar." Azula falou colocando dois dedos na boca e um alto assobio quebrou o silêncio da noite.

"Pra que isso?" Ty Lee perguntou.

"Pra aquilo."

Azula apontou para um ponto no céu. Um ponto brilhante, na tonalidade azulada e ficando cada vez maior. Descendo numa imensa velocidade, ele possuía uma aura poderosa bastante parecida com a de Zula, num flash ele chegou perto de nós e posou atrás da gente. A luz foi diminuindo de intensidade e o que antes parecia um raio agora era um grande pássaro, um lindo pássaro de pluma azulada com cores amarelas. Azula pegou a minha mala e caminhou até ele, ela amarrou a minha bagagem no pássaro e começou a acariciar seu rosto.

"Ty Lee conheça a Azu. Azu essa é Ty Lee."

"Azula o que é isso?" Ty Lee aponta assustada.

"Esse é o nosso transporte e também a responsável por mudar toda a minha vida, isso é um ThunderBird Ty Lee um ser capaz de dobrar o relâmpago."

"O que é um ThunderBird?"

Azula espalma a própria testa por causa da sua amiga, será que essa garota não sabe nada de literatura?

"Eu respondo isso durante o voo. Agora vamos quero chegar no meu primeiro destino em duas semana."

"E para aonde vamos?"

Azula se vira para Ty Lee e sorri, enviando calafrios na espinha da garota e lentamente ela responde. "Ba Sin Se."

 **Azula recrutou a sua primeira companheira, afinal Ty Lee é a única pessoal que pode entender ela e suportar sua insanidade. Quanto ao perfil da Azula, ela vai variar entre ser extremamente sádica, com seus adversários, para alguém preocupada e até cuidadosa, para os seus aliados. Então pessoa deixem os seus comentários sobre o que estão achando da história e até a próxima.**


	4. Avatar O Reino da Terra

**Eu não morri não galera. Nesse tempo que eu estive ausente foi por causa da minha agenda nesse final de ano, assim eu não pude fazer postagens ultimamente, porém nesse fim de ano garanto que vou recompensá-los. Boa Leitura.**

O trio deixou ilha Kyoshi juntos. Ty Lee sentou-se na frente de Azula enquanto voavam sobre a conta que Azula não queria que Ty Lee atrás dela, onde ela não podia ler seus pensamentos (também Ty Lee tinha o hábito de tentar lhe fazer cócegas). Ty Lee gritou de susto metade e metade em alegria animado quando eles levaram para o ar abraçando Azula firmemente no processo.

"Os seus novos amigos não se preocupar com você?"

A partir do longo período de silêncio seguido pelo grito de horror a resposta foi não.

"Eu irei enviar uma carta quando pousar."

Às vezes Azula se perguntou qual seria a sensação de pendura-se para a morte.

Ty Lee ao que parecia também tinha mudado, embora eternamente jovial e otimista mais ousados desde última vez que se encontraram. Antes de Ty Lee seria amigável e obediente, mas manter um grau de distância com a princesa por medo. Agora Ty Lee estava perto, literalmente, tudo sobre ela tentando ser insuportavelmente amigável, seu medo para ela aparentemente tinha desaparecido.

Azula atribuiu-lhe uma combinação de coisas. Uma Ty Lee tinha finalmente ganhou uma espinha desde que ela atacou Azula e para outra coisa que ela tinha superado sua busca de atenção complexo, se aderir a um grupo de mulheres que procuram a igualdade.

O continente não foi longe, apenas um curso por algumas horas até o ThunderBird chegar na primeira cidade Chin. Azu deliberadamente voou para uma praia próxima a uma distância suficientemente boa distância que ela não iria ser vista. Eram fugitivos depois de tudo. Aqui a água era mais quente e a primeira coisa que fez foi Ty Lee tirou a sua calcinha e correr para a água. As águas da ilha Kyonshi são congelantes, mas as águas aqui estavam quentes. Bem mais quente, determinados dobradores como o ar, fogo e relâmpago (estranhamente, não dominadores de água) foram extremamente resistente aos extremos de temperaturas especialmente o frio.

"Vamos Azula vamos nadar!" Gritou a acrobata.

"Ty Lee a carta!" Azula lembrou e a acrobata correu para fora da água.

Ainda sem sua roupa de baixo, mas seca Ty Lee escreveu uma carta bonita e deu a Azula confiante para entregar a um serviço de mensagens na aldeia. Olhando-a sobre ela afirmou que Ty Lee tinha decidido a cabeça para seu circo de dizer adeus a velhos amigos. Não houve mensagens invisíveis ou cifras secretas que ela pudesse ver.

Azula suspirou para si mesma e se dirigiu até a cidade pra comprar algumas roupas novas para a estrada e um pouco de comida extra para compensar a boca a mais para alimentar.

O dinheiro que ela tem, claro, era alguns dos fundos secretos de guerra escondidos em contas bancarias falsas por todas as quatros nações, ela não tinha intenção de viajar como um camponês.

Então Ty Lee apareceu ao seu lado seca e vestida. Como diabos ela fez tudo o que Azula tão rápido perguntou.

"Tudo bem, vamos fazer compras em primeiro lugar!" Azula suspirou para si mesma pela terceira vez naquele dia.

A princesa e seu amigo passado toda a manhã shopping tentando encontrar roupas adequadas que Ty Lee estaria disposta a usar aquele era o seu tamanho. No final, ela encontrou um que não era apenas seu tamanho, mas também rosa. Azula odiava rosa, mas sabia que era inútil para buscá-la, mas nada-de-rosa. No passado, ela tinha tentado dar suas roupas vermelhas, mas Ty Lee simplesmente as branqueou pra rosa e acrescentou frescura.

Mesmo agora o pensamento dessas frescuras feitas Azula encolher com nojo. De alguma forma o par se separou, mas Azula não se preocupou em procurar por ela. Ty Lee foi inteligente o suficiente para voltar para seu acampamento em seu próprio país. Ela esperava pelo menos.

Eventualmente Azula caminhou de volta para a praia, onde um muito gotejamento molhado Ty Lee poderia ser encontrado tomando banho de sol.

Depois que ela se vestiu-se suas roupa rosa consistiu de um belo padrão floral quimono com mangas largas de largura, com cordas vermelhas ao redor dos braços que expuseram seus ombros, o fundo cortado curto formando uma saia amarrada com uma faixa longa e larga Azula amarrado por ela forma uma fita bonita. Na verdade Azula empataram o mais prático, mas o contorcionista literalmente inclinaram para trás e mudou-se. Ela usava meias brancas e chinelos de madeira em seus pés.

"Como estou?" Ty Lee perguntou cordialmente.

"Ótimo, você vai chamar a atenção de todos os homens em todas as cidades que percorrer," exclamou Azula e esfregou sua testa.

"Obrigado!"

"Isso não foi um elogio."

"Huh ?! Por que !?"

"Eu estou tentando ser discreta lembra."

"Oh, certo."

"De qualquer forma chegar até aqui e arrumar meu cabelo."

Azula imaginou que ela provavelmente poderia simplesmente ir a um salão, mas Ty Lee fez um bom trabalho bem e que poderia poupar-lhes o dinheiro, caso eles precisavam. Ela tirou sua peruca e deixá-la derramamento de cabelo sedoso sobre os ombros. Sua franja estavam ainda a meses de distância de recuperar algum grau de simetria assim por enquanto Azula cerrou os dentes e tratadas parecendo que ela tinha lutar com um par de tesouras de jardinagem.

"Por que você está depois de seu tio, afinal?" Ty Lee pediu enquanto ela afastou o cabelo da amiga. "Você não está indo para tentar machucá-lo é você?"

"A não ser que ele tenta me machucar em primeiro lugar. É justo?"

"Uhm ... eu acho. Então, por que você está atrás dele de novo?"

"Porque ele detém maior conhecimento do mundo espiritual do que qualquer outra pessoa viva. A única outra era Zhao mas ele está muito longe. Além de que o tio foi capaz de entrar em si uma experiência que o deixou mudado o mundo espiritual."

"Então por que você precisa saber sobre os espíritos?"

"Eu sou após um espírito, em particular, conhecido como Wan Shi Tong o Espírito de Conhecimento. Diz-se que este espírito tem uma cópia de cada livro e texto já escrito. Eu acredito que sua biblioteca pode conter textos a respeito da Azu. Textos que podem conter conhecimentos antigos que me ajudem. "

"Uau, isso soa bem legal. Mas o que você espera encontrar sobre ela?"

"Simples aonde Azu veio. Certamente já deveriamos ter descoberto sobre sua espécie hoje em dia e aonde ela vive, porém tudo que temos são lendas e um mito em frete a nós."

"Hmm ... Tem certeza disso?" Ty Lee perguntou em voz alta.

"Eu não sei. De qualquer maneira é a opção mais fácil que eu tenho. A única opção realmente assim que eu vou trabalhar com ele."

Ty Lee passou quase três horas escovar, lavar, pentear e arrumar o cabelo de Azula até que fosse macia e sedosa novamente antes de amarrá-lo de volta em um topete. Depois que Azula tirou um mapa da terra ocidental Unido.

"Itinerante Ok através do Si Wong Desert é uma opção, um desagradáveis preenchido com raiders da areia e tempestades de poeira, mas é o caminho mais rápido para Ba Sing Se. No entanto, o Rei da Terra tem intensificado a presença militar na região para lidar tanto com os raiders e rebeliões esporádicas ao longo do rio Chameleon. " Explicou Azula com eficiência militarista.

"As rebeliões?" Ty Lee perguntou intrigado.

"Você não ouviu?"

"Bem Suki disse que tinha que ir ajudar coisas no continente. Eu não perguntei a ela o que para embora."

"Às vezes eu amo a sua estupidez você sabe disso", brincou o ex-princesa com um sorriso.

"Ei!"

"De qualquer forma o Reino da Terra está um caos agora. O vácuo de poder causado por derrubar a Nação do Fogo tem causado uma série de cidades-estados e exércitos de rebelde e declarar a independência do Rei da Terra agora que eles já não precisam compartilhar o seu jantar. Eles são como moscas e vespas colheita em um cadáver. É muito esporádica agora, então eu ouvi que mesmo o Avatar em todo o seu poder divino não consegue ficar em cima de todas as coisas ".

"Eu sinto muito por Aang." Ty Lee ofereceu-lhe a simpatia em espírito ao monge ar. "Então, o que você está pensando em fazer agora Azula?"

"Por agora eu digo que viajar para o norte pelo mar. O Reino da Terra tem poucos navios por isso vamos estar seguro de que maneira. Depois disso bem..."

"Não o que eu quis dizer foi o que você planeja fazer em geral. Você disse que saiu do hospital e você está indo para o seu tio para que você possa encontrar uma biblioteca, mas o que você planeja fazer?" Ty Lee esperou pela resposta de Azula, de repente, um pensamento bateu nela. "Você não está indo para tentar matar Zuko é você ?!"

"Não" Azula falou. "Eu não sou tão mesquinho como ele ou qualquer um de seus amigos são."

"Oh graças a Deus", Ty Lee deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Ele pode ter a Nação do Fogo. Eu nunca quis ser Senhor do Fogo de qualquer maneira."

"Você não? Eu sempre pensei que você queria ser o responsável?"

"Eu quero poder Ty Lee. Eu luto pra ganhar. Mas eu queria mais do que tudo para estar ao lado do meu pai. Por que você acha que eu trouxe Zuko volta quando eu poderia ter apenas o matou nas catacumbas de Ba Sing Se?"

"Uh ... Eu não sei", ela deu de ombros.

"Eu fiz isso porque eu sabia que meu pai queria mais do que qualquer coisa para Zuko para ser seu filho perfeito, então eu esperava para dar isso a ele. Se fosse apenas o trono que eu queria eu teria acabado de matar meu irmão. Mas, em seguida, cuspiu no Zuko minha oferta generosa e pai me deixou para trás como Senhor do Fogo, quando ele se tornou o Phoenix Rei ".

"Mas ele está na prisão. Aang tirou sua dobra como ele disse que tirou a sua," Ty Lee apontou. "Você está pensando em resgatá-lo?"

"Não, ele me deixou para trás antes e ele pode apodrecer por tudo que ele merece. Mas nada disso importa eu tenho um novo objetivo"

"O que é isso?"

Azula estava relutante em dizer o acrobata seus planos, mas ela imaginou dizendo-lhe alguns detalhes seria realmente ajudá-la a alcançar seus objetivos. E além do mais distraído que o ácaro curiosos de suas reais intenções. E assim ela explicou longamente. Como Ty Lee ouviu que ela começou a notar alguns pontos muito interessantes a princesa realmente não se preocupam.

"Meu sonho é a Nação do Relâmpago possa substituir os Nômades do Ar. Eu quero simplesmente um Império pra mim. Eu sou a primeira de um novo conjunto de dobradores, um mártir, um líder e uma governante."

"Certo" ela disse sarcasticamente. "Acho que eu poderia fazer que não vamos apenas pedir Aang para ajudar. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar feliz em ajudá-lo se isso significa trazer de volta a paz ao mundo."

"Eu prefiro engolir um barril de ácido."

"Oh, não seja como, Aang é um grande cara, uma vez que você começa a conhecê-lo. Ele é engraçado e simpático, ele diz grandes piadas e ele é tão bonito amavêl e ele tem a mais bonita aura e-"

"Ele me estuprou Ty Lee!" Azula gritei tão alto e tão ferozmente que Ty Lee backup tão rápido que ela caiu para seu traseiro.

" O que ?! Aang nunca faria algo assim! "Ty Lee guinchou em protesto.

"Ele não fez isso intencionalmente. Nem fisicamente."

"Mas ... então ... como? O que ele fez para você Azula ?!"

"Ele tomou a minha dobra." Azula respondeu claramente usando cada onça de sua força de vontade para conter sua fúria.

"Mas você ainda pode disparar um raio." Destacou o acrobata.

"Só um raio. Ele tomou a minha dobra do fogo."

"Então o que há de errado?"

"Você não obtê-lo você idiota? Para fazer isso ele violou a minha alma. Ele me violentou de forma nenhuma penetração física jamais poderia comparar. Ele invadiu meu espírito e mutilou-o! Apalpando-se na parte de trás toda a vez que ele fez isso. "

Azula se lançou sobre seu amigo e prendeu os braços para a areia. Um olhar de mania de olhos arregalados e boca babando era evidente em seu rosto. Um olhar que profundamente assustada a menina vestida de rosa mais do que qualquer coisa em sua vida. A princesa, em seguida, começou a rasgar a roupa da amiga enquanto mordendo com força contra as meninas menores pálido carne provocando gemidos de dor mista e prazer como ela fez.

"O que está fazendo ?! Pare com isso!"

"Eu estou mostrando-lhe o que ele fez para mim!" Azula gritou pulverização saliva no rosto de Ty Lee.

"Dói! Pare!"

"Ah, mas você gostar também. Eu nem sequer obter esse prazer. Tudo o que eu recebi foi dor! E humilhação!" Azula falou de forma irregular, respirando forte, como ela estava ofegante. "Então ... nada, mas frio e escuridão"Inconscientemente Azula começou a chorar e soluçar derramando lágrimas salgadas no rosto de Ty Lee.

O par apenas ali, paralisada nos olhos uns dos outros. Ty Lee tinha esquecido seu perigo e só podia olhar para os olhos tristes de ourode seu amigo de infância, enquanto Azula permaneceu paralisado pelas memórias dolorosas Ty Lee tinha involuntariamente dragados para cima. Demorou alguns minutos para Azula a notar que ela estava chorando e que Ty Lee podia vê-la chorando. Quando ela percebeu isso ela se afastou tão rapidamente quanto ela poderia gostar que ela tinha sido queimada e furiosamente esfregou as lágrimas de seus olhos.

"Eu estou indo para caçar para o jantar" Azula anunciou para ninguém em particular e à esquerda em direção à floresta próxima ansioso para pegar um pouco de jogo e tomar sua mente fora do passado.

Ty Lee simplesmente ficou ali olhando para ela sair e como Azula fez um grande bem de piedade abriu no coração do acrobata e ela jurou para si mesma que não iria deixar a princesa do raio nunca mais.

Eles viajaram norte ao longo da costa, mas várias milhas fora para manter-se de ser descoberto. Azu poderia viajar duas vezes mais rápido como Appa e eles planejado circulando em torno do continente para entrar no capital da Norte. A maioria do Reino Marinha Terra estava no rio e da baía sul, onde eles poderiam atravessar o continente com mais facilidade, em vez de no Mar do Norte desde os rios eram a única fonte real de água doce do Reino da Terra tão cidades e aldeias tendem a ser construído em torno dele e que permitiria Azula entrada fácil para a cidade.

O trio foi agora voando sobre um pequeno estreito de mar entre o Reino da Terra e da Nação do Fogo. Para o oeste da Crescent Island enquanto a leste estava o vilarejo Senlin. Eles tinham viajado quase sem parar durante dias e Azula estava ansioso para um banho e uma cama macia.

O clima tinha sido bastante solene e silenciosa desde aquele pequeno incidente perto Chin Vila limitada apenas a algumas palavras bem escolhidas disse durante a preparação de refeições e tal, até que finalmente Azula disse algo bastante atípico dela depois parando em uma pequena ilha deserta para descansar para a noite.

"Ouça Sinto muito sobre o que eu fiz" Azula pediu desculpas todos os pensamentos repente ela pode muito bem se ela queria manter Ty Lee ao seu lado.

"Isso é ok. Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes de dizer qualquer coisa." Ty Lee respondeu e deu a princesa um sorriso caloroso. "Mas eu não sabia que você gosta de meninas Azula. Eu tinha certeza de que você só gostava de caras."

"Tch." Azula riu um pouco sem fôlego. "Eu sou de direitos autorais Eu posso gostar de quem eu quiser quando eu quiser. Eu vou ser honesto com você Ty Lee. Lembre-se que o tempo na casa de Chan quando eu disse que eu estava com ciúmes?"

"Sim, você era tão engraçado quando você tentou agir de modo juvenil." Ty Lee riu sinceramente lembrando que pequeno incidente, aquele pequeno momento precioso onde Azula foi pela primeira vez em um longo tempo seria apenas uma adolescente normal.

A única outra vez foi quando os dois e o Dai Li para grande diversão de todo mundo tentou obter Mai e Zuko, juntamente com resultados mitigados.

"Certo ... A verdade era que eu não estava com ciúmes que você fosse capaz de puxar os meninos tão facilmente. Eu também estava com ciúmes deles para a realização de sua atenção."

"Você estava ?!" Ty Lee não tinha certeza se ela se sentir lisonjeada ou perturbada que verdade seja dita, ela certamente se encontrar a empresa de Azula mais desejável do que as de meninos bajuladores no entanto bonito.

Não que ela não encontrou os homens atraentes, bem como que a fez se perguntar se ela era uma daquelas pessoas que gostavam de ambos os tipos.

"Quando você soube? Que você gostava de meninas, quero dizer," Ty Lee questionou.

"Desde o dia do cometa."

O dia do cometa? Foi quando ela tinha lutado e perdido para Zuko e Katara. Em seguida, perdeu a cabeça. Como ela poderia ter aprendido a orientação de que? Ty Lee perguntou.

"Espere. O que aconteceu depois que o cometa que fez você percebe isso?"

"... Vamos apenas dizer que eu sou um Songbird Vermelho".

"Huh?" Ty Lee não conseguiu a referência.

Tudo que ela sabia era que a Red Songbird foi um personagem fictício de um poema popular sobre uma donzela guerreira da Nação do Fogo que jurou que ela nunca iria se apaixonar a menos que fosse com um homem de maior força e habilidade do que ela, embora mais detalhes aludiu dela. O acrobata certamente não gostava de histórias de guerra de idade.

"Vamos apenas que tipo de cócegas minha Songbird Vermelho também."

"Uhm ok?" Ty Lee apenas deu de ombros tem certeza do que significava Azula.

"De qualquer forma eu estou entediado."

"Oh se você tem algo em mi-"

Antes de Ty Lee poderia terminar a frase Azula pressionou seus lábios macios furiosamente contra aqueles de seu amigo e abordou-a no chão. Ty Lee não protestar ou lutar e simplesmente deixar a princesa de um relâmpago fazer amor com ela nas praias arenosas.

Foi então que ela percebeu que seus sentimentos por seu amigo de infância eram bastante real.

Como, geralmente, eles se sentou acampamento, bem Ty Lee fez de qualquer maneira enquanto Azula fui à procura de lenha para acender com seu raio. Depois disso, ela caçados para a caça selvagem, eletrocutado-os e serviu com uma sopa quente e arroz.

Azula observou como Ty Lee preparados para eles, de volta nos dias em que estiveram juntos Azula sendo um rastreador e caçador treinado iria pegá-los com alimentos frescos Mai enquanto Ty Lee reuniram plantas e preparados para eles. Azula era também um mestre de venenos e observou cuidadosamente como Ty Lee preparado suas refeições.

Não era da natureza de Ty Lee de recorrer a tais táticas, a letalidade foi a perdição de modus operandum da acrobata, mas não doeu para Azula para ficar afiado. Tudo porque eles eram amantes não muda o fato de que Azula sabia que ela deve ser cauteloso em todos os momentos.

"É bom que você me trouxe junto. Eu não acho que eu poderia sobreviver mais um dia de sua cozinha" Ty Lee brincou.

"Minha cozinha não é tão ruim assim!"

"Você usou como veneno para apanhar o meu último jantar."

"Ok, talvez eu usei um pouco demasiado sal."

"Um pouco?!"

Ty Lee riu da brincadeira e assim começou a conversar da noite toda.

Na manhã seguinte trouxe consigo renovado espíritos ou, pelo menos, ele fez Ty Lee se sentir revigorado. Quanto Azula ela raramente se sentiu revigorado após uma noite de sono a menos que houvesse uma tempestade nas proximidades ou um monte de espessura nuvens aéreas. Claro uma tempestade revigorado-a mais do que o sol jamais poderia, mas Azula descobriram que dormir abaixo de um certo altitude contribuíram para a sua fadiga fazendo-a desejar que ela tinha uma cama flutuante.

Foi aí que ela percebeu um navio de madeira sentado na praia a apenas cem jardas de distância. Tomar um olhar mais atento Azula supôs duas coisas; primeiro que não era um barco de pesca e segundo ele estava completamente vazio. O que poderia significar apenas uma coisa:

"Oh grande. Piratas", ela gemeu de agravamento.

Então, ela ouviu o grito inconfundível de Ty Lee seguido por alguns grunhidos viris de dor. Azula Contemplado simplesmente deixar o acrobata lidar com os piratas, em seguida, decidiu que talvez matando algumas pessoas iria fazê-la se sentir melhor e assim ela correu mais rápido do que qualquer ser humano deve, eventualmente, ser capaz de correr e cheguei lá em um instante.

Apenas a tempo para ser executado em uma grande nuvem de fumaça que esconde os sons da batalha. Sua visão nervo deixá-la ver as auras elétricas de uma dúzia de homens mais Ty Lee dentro da nuvem que estava começando a fazê-la coceira nariz para que ela respirou fundo e soltou um rugido como um trovão que varreu a fumaça.

A onda de choque foi tão intensa que fez tremer as árvores e os combatentes tinham a cair à terra e agarrar seus ouvidos para manter a cabeça de explodir como melões. Quando a fumaça se dissipou Azula cessou seus gritos e passou um pouco de baba de seu lábio. Ela tomou um olhar para o campo de batalha anotando tudo o que podia e imediatamente formado um plano de batalha. Para sua alegria Ty Lee só tinha paralisado três das dezenas de piratas atacando ela.

"Excelente, muitas vítimas" Azula piou alegremente.

Os piratas eram um grupo estranho de rufiões incompatíveis um dos quais usava um chapéu característico e tinha um papagaio lagarto em seu ombro e uma longa espada na mão. Havia também um outro pirata que veste o batom que fez Azula se sentir enjoada.

"Seus pertences ou sua vida !?" o capitão pirata exigiu imperturbável pela exibição de dobrar a proeza de Azula.

Sem um momento de hesitação ou remorso Azula estendeu uma mão aberta e desencadeou um fluxo maciço de cadeia relâmpago que atingiu a praça pirata com batom no peito queima em linha reta através dele antes de saltar para outro pirata. O parafuso simplesmente fluía de um pirata para outro, um por um lancinante através de seus corações matá-los dolorosamente incluindo os que ficam paralisados por Ty Lee. Todos, mas o capitão pirata que virou para ver seus homens fulminado em uma fração de segundo pela princesa cruel.

Ty Lee quase vomitei do cheiro de carne assada e imediatamente protestou.

"Azula! Por que !? Você não tem que matá-los!" ela gritou.

O papagaio-lagarto levou para o ar para tentar escapar depois de ver a destruição e morte desencadeou apenas para Azu pular para fora dos arbustos e devorá-lo inteiro. Ty Lee vomitou com a visão sentindo pena do pobre pássaro enquanto Azu audivelmente triturou seus ossos em suas enormes mandíbulas.

O capitão pirata estava atordoado e paralisado pelo medo como Azula lenta e sinistramente aproximou-se dele sorrindo como um predador pronto para devorar sua presa.

"Como sobre seus pertences ou a sua vida?" Azula se deleitava com a alegria trouxe com ela, esfregando a ironia em seu rosto.

"Certo ... meu navio é pela praia. Você pode ter tudo. Só por favor não me mate", ele caiu de joelhos e jogou fora sua espada implorando por sua vida. Azula achei patético, mas a fez feliz em saber que ela ainda era tão intimidador como nunca.

Olhando por cima seus pertences Azula de repente percebeu que o peito de metal bloqueada ela trouxe com ela todo o ouro recolhido para a viagem estava faltando.

"Onde está ... nossa ... dinheiro?" Azula tirou suas palavras para o efeito intimidador ainda mais o capitão pirata que jurou que nunca conheci alguém tão assustador.

"Eu ... eu não sei?

"Você está mentindo."

"Ok, fomos contratados por algum nobre. Seus homens manchado sua bisonte e nos disse para procurar por aqui."

Azu grunhiu em protesto.

"Bem, você parecia um Bison Céu. Por que a pele branca e grande coisa voando ao redor e tudo. O Avatar costumava voar por aqui muita coisa que você sabe."

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Onde está meu dinheiro?" Azula pediu uma segunda vez.

"Eu disse que eu não sei. O garoto pegou e correu! Pergunte a ele!"

"Quem é esse garoto? Descreva-o."

"Eu não sei. Adolescência, eu acho. Mops suja de cabelos castanhos."

Bem, isso foi bastante genérico. Azula sabia, pelo menos, três dúzias de meninos com mops de cabelo castanho sujo. Aguarde?! Azula vislumbrou-o da mente do pirata. Um rosto que reconheceu e exteriormente ela sorriu.

"Então, quem é esse nobre?"

"Eu não sei o que ele tem o garoto mensageiro para nos contratar. Disse que iria dividir o saque sessenta e quarenta. Eu não fazer perguntas."

"Eu vejo. Obrigado" disse finalmente Azula e pegou seu rosto e estalou o pescoço como um galho antes que ele pudesse implorar por sua vida ainda mais.

"Azula!" Ty Lee gritou.

"O quê?" Azula perguntou genuinamente intrigado por que seu amigo estava protestando.

"Ele se entregou! Você não tem que matá-lo!"

"Na verdade, ele estava prestes a esfaqueá-me ver", Azula apontou para o cadáver e Ty Lee seguiu seu dedo e viu de fato que o capitão pirata tinha a mão sobre um punhal escondido.

"Oh ... mas você viu isso! Você não precisa matá-lo!"

"Ty Lee este homem é um pirata e um diabo. Você viu o que ele estava pensando. O que ele planejava fazer para nós? O que ele fez? Aqui, deixe-me mostrar-lhe!"

A Princesa relâmpago guiou o trio até o barco dos piratas e subiu a bordo, ela levantou uma grade que dava acesso ao compartimento de armazenagem e dentro estavam várias mulheres. Crianças e adolescentes presas e amarradas com um prato de comida e outro com água sendo tratadas como animais. Ela abriu as portas com o magnetismo e quebrou as correntes das meninas as tirando da gaiola, elas então correrão pra fora desejando a tão sonhada liberdade.

"Está vendo? Agora você entende?"

"É ... é ... é sempre assim para você ?! Você sempre vê o mundo assim?"

"Chega disso você conseguiu tudo o que pertencia a esse menino?"

"Sim, eu tenho isso" Ty Lee ofereceu a princesa um pedaço rasgado de pano azul, apesar de ainda sentir-se esgotado pela experiência.

"Bom trabalho Ty Lee. Eu tenho uma ideia."

Em uma das histórias de Zuko que ele tinha falado sobre um caçador de recompensas chamado juno que montou uma criatura chamada um shirshu um predador cega que podia encontrar um rato pelo cheiro a um continente de distância. Ty Lee tinha um pedaço de pano do ladrão que roubou seu dinheiro e bem você faz a matemática.

Depois disso ela inspecionou os seus bens. Havia um monte de itens interessantes a bordo que provavelmente foram feitos para ser vendido, bem como um monte de ouro ainda mais do que Azula realizado o que agradou muito a princesa.

Depois que Azu ajudou Azula empurrar o navio de volta para a água uma vez que não foi o suficiente do metal no barco de madeira para dobrar em seu próprio muito para seu desgosto.

"Por que estamos perseguindo esse cara Azula? Nós temos mais do que ouro suficiente aqui" Ty Lee perguntou como eles navegaram vagarosamente descendo o rio em direção à cidade e, mais especificamente, a taberna onde encontrariam o caçador de recompensas infame.

"É o princípio da questão não o montante em dívida Ty Lee. Além disso, eu sei que este menino que eu vi seu rosto em mente que de pirata."

"Você faz?"

"Sim, lembre-se que se revoltam eu encontrei em Ba Sing Se."

"Que gracinha ?! Oh wow eu nunca pensei que tinha esbarrado nele de novo?"

"Certamente De qualquer maneira não me. Eu tenho uma maneira de rastreá-lo."

Horas mais tarde, eles chegaram a uma taberna decadente na borda de uma cidade situada em uma floresta. É verdade que o chamado shirshu Nyla estava esperando do lado de fora para sua amante e Azu decidiu se familiarizar com a criatura, enquanto seus companheiros humanos procurou a taberna. As duas meninas entraram na taberna e imediatamente os seus sentidos foram atacados pelo mau cheiro de álcool e odor corporal.

Não demorou muito tempo para encontrar a mulher em questão. A única mulher em um prédio cheio de homens corpulentos que ela estava se divertindo por armwrestling um homem várias vezes seu tamanho e massa muscular e ganhar com facilidade alarmante.

"Uau! Eu não sei quem é esta senhora Juno Azula, Mas eu gosto dela." Ty Lee elogiou.

"Eu também." Azula respondeu.

O par se aproximou do caçador de recompensas que tinha voltado a sentar-se com seus pés acima e uma xícara de chá na mão e toda a atenção de repente virou-se para o trio de belas e sensuais guerreiros. Azula simplesmente olhou para todos os homens e eles recuaram todos os pensamentos de flerte dissipadas por esse olhar. Azula simplesmente não têm o tempo não que ela era contra. Junho olhou os dois e sorriu antes de falar.

"O que posso fazer para você?" o caçador de recompensas perguntou cordialmente.

"Eu estou interessado em comprar seus serviços. Interessado?" Azula começou.

"Você olha familiar. Eu te conheço?" perguntou junho.

"Você pode ver a semelhança familiar" Encobrindo um lado de seu rosto Azula aprofundou sua voz e fez uma impressão zombeteiro de seu irmão. "Devo encontrar o Avatar e restaurar minha honra."

Juno não pude deixar de rir em voz alta.

"Então, o que você está sua irmã?"

"Correta."

"Mais velha certamente?"

"Acredite ou não, não".

"Isso é difícil de acreditar. Então, quem você precisa encontrou? Um namorado chato eu suponho?"

"Nenhum e definitivamente namorado permanece em questão" Azula jogou para trás a brincadeira lúdica.

"Então, quanto?"

Para responder a sua pergunta Azula jogou um enorme saco de ouro em cima da mesa que entrou em colapso sob o peso.

"Quanto a aquilo?" Azula sorriu.

"Isso vai fazer?" Agora, este tipo de cliente junho gostava. "Eu gosto de você. Você é pontual, ao ponto e generoso. Eu acho que nós vamos chegar ao longo maravilhas."

Com o shirshu para guiá-los Azula e Ty Lee voou nas costas de Azu para onde quer no Continente Terra o ladrão que roubou seu dinheiro tinha ido. Eles caminharam através do campo por dois dias antes de, eventualmente, atingindo uma pequena e pitoresca cidade.

"Isso é interessante", observou Jno.  
u  
"O que é interessante?" Perguntou Azula.

"Esta é a cidade de Gaipan. Houve um posto avançado nação do fogo aqui até que combatentes da liberdade inundou a coisa toda."

"Sim, eu tinha ouvido isso. Acredito que o nosso velho amigo Jet é responsável por isso, embora aparentemente o Avatar conseguiu salvar a todos."

Cidade disse no entanto tinha sido drenado, a barragem fixa, evidentemente, pelo trabalho de dos dobradores de terra e a cidade restaurada. Embora um pouco do que a habitual mistura de jovens e idosos esta pequena aldeia estava em casa apenas para o jovem e muito jovem. Era quase como um grande orfanato realmente.

"Eu digo que nós cabeça para dentro e descobrir o que está acontecendo." Azula instruídos e os guerreiros desmontou e caminhou em diante.

Previsivelmente eles foram recebidos com desconfiança de todos os meninos e meninas, surpreendentemente muitos deles armados apareceram depois, novamente este longe não sendo armados raiders só para convidados. Pelo menos eles tinham as paredes e uma porta para protegê-los do bandido ocasional.

Eles não têm de esperar muito tempo para ser executado em:

"Vocês!" Azula gritou assim que ela viu a forma muito familiar de Jet.

Entre ele eram sua banda anterior do Freedom Fighters incluindo Longshot, o arqueiro, o jovem chamada Smellerbee, o gigante curiosamente chamado Inho e o menino equipe empunhando jovem chamado The Duke. Mas nenhum deles estava carregando as armas de suas ocupações anteriores. De fato, se Azula eram de adivinhar (e ela adivinhou certo) eles se tornaram os anciãos da aldeia ou idosos. Supervisionar e cuidar dos órfãos não há dúvida de esta aldeia.

"Bem, isso é Jet interessante. Eu lhe dei liberdade e lhe disse para ir se divertir e o que você faz? Você começa um orfanato?" Azula brinca com um claro tom de desapontamento em sua voz. 

**Se gostaram por favor marquem a história como favorita e o autor também, você contribuirá muito para o crescimento desse fanfic. Feliz Natal a todos e um Próspero Ano Novo.**


	5. Avatar Contos de Ba Sing Se

**Finalmente as festas de fim de ano acabaram e eu estou de volta, previssões para janeiro história todo o dia. Só que não, então fiquem com esse novo capítulo, e galera temos novidado. Para esse 2016 eu comecei um twitter para o fanfic então acessem o site, todas as atualizações eu irei postar lá.**

 **/HistoriaAnimes**

 **Boa Leitura.**

Vários meses anteriores na cidade de Ba Sing Se.

Azula tinha tomado a grande cidade capital do Reino da Terra e em tempo recorde para isso. Seu bisavô, avô e tio tinha tudo tentou e falhou miseravelmente mais patético de tudo que é o Dragão do Ocidente, mesmo depois de meses de batalha custosa, mas não Azula. Aqueles que deu testemunho de seu triunfo não poderia deixar de ser reverente na escala grandiosa de sua proeza para não só foi ela a única pessoa a conquistar a capital foi o vencedor mais jovem de sempre testemunhado na Terra e ela fez praticamente uma só mão .

Quem teria imaginado que um tenha menina de tenra idade de quatorze anos seria capaz de derrubar todo um continente, sozinho, com apenas algumas palavras fortes e um par de groupies.

Azula tinha passado as primeiras semanas restabelecer burocracia do país para atender os objetivos de seu pai transformando-o em uma metrópole movimentada Nação do Fogo preenchido com a indústria. Uma indústria que viu a criação e conclusão da Serpente Portão ao longo da passagem da Serpente, entre outras coisas, juntamente com o estabelecimento da Dai Li como os motores principais da cidade. Nessa medida, a infeliz lavagem cerebral de Mulheres conhecida como a Joo Dees tinha sido colocado em várias posições burocráticas por instruções do Azula. A posição mais alta do papel do Supremo administrador burocrático foi dado ao Joo Dee que ela aprendeu foi designado para assistir ao Avatar e seus amigos.

Azula teve de admitir que como uma mulher que encontrou tais maus-tratos de mau gosto, mas em última análise, ela não poderia ter mantido a menos e estava mais preocupado com a sua tecnologia interessante saber, as máquinas de hipnose e fez uma anotação a fazer bom uso das pessoas no futuro.

Foi durante uma de suas viagens ao quartel-general secreto do Dai Li abaixo Lake Laogai - previamente selados para evitar o Rei da Terra encontrá-lo - que a princesa veio através de sua descoberta mais interessante ainda. Em uma das células de ferro Azula encontrados três ocupantes interessantes. Um um companheiro de vista simples e de arame com um grande chapéu circular, o outro uma menina e de menino rude olhar e o último um rapaz bonito áspera em torno da idade de Zuko com pele mais escura e com um irregular cabelo castanho escuro na cabeça.

O menino e a menina em silêncio menino estava sobre a adolescente robusto que foi bem enfaixada e sem camisa. Ferido aparentemente de algum dano grave à sua caixa torácica. Seus dois companheiros que vivem estavam chorando por ele e Azula podia ver que ele não estava respirando.

"Quem são eles?" Azula perguntou um dos agentes Dai Li que ela trouxe com ela para guiá-la através das catacumbas sob o lago.

"Princesa. O morto é chamado Jet, o menino com a pintura marca Smellerbee e o silencioso com um olhar que eles chamam Longshot."

"Nomes escolares interessantes." Azula observou com diversão.

"Isso é o que nós pensamos, bem como." O agente Dai Li sorriu nervosamente enquanto ele tentava lisonjear a princesa.

"Isso não combina com você."

"Desculpa."

"Abra essa porta. Eu quero ver o menino morto."

"Como você quiser princesa."

Um dos agentes abriu a porta de aço e quase imediatamente Smellerbee e Longshot investiu contra eles antes de os dois agentes Dai Li prendeu-os à parede oposta, com suas luvas de pedras. Mesmo assim, eles lutaram para proteger o cadáver de seu líder e amigo.

Azula caminhou por seus agentes não perturbados pela transação horrível e caminhou até o corpo de Jet e inspecionados ele. Ela escovou suavemente de lado o cabelo de seu rosto admirando suas belas feições, mesmo se ele estivesse muito sujo. No fundo de sua mente Azula perguntou o que ele teria sido como na vida.

"Como ele conseguiu essa ferida?" Ela perguntou como ela tocou as ataduras cobrindo o grande corte em seu peito.

"Long Feng acertá-lo com um pico rocha esmagando suas costelas em seus pulmões. Operamos com ele, costurado e limpou o ferimento o melhor que podia para que pudéssemos fazer uso dele mais tarde, mas ainda assim ele morreu." Um dos Dai Li respondeu .

"Quando é que ele realmente morrer?"

"Cerca de dez minutos atrás, na verdade, ele conseguiu segurar por um dia." Respondeu o segundo agente.

"10 minutos eh?"

Então, um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Fogo Princesa fazendo o seu sorriso.

"Para trás." Ela ordenou e enquanto confundiu a Dai Li recuou um pouco.

Desenhando eletricidade a partir de seus dois dedos apontado apontados para ele, ela espetou-os no peito de Jet envio de correntes de energia em seu coração. Seu corpo sofreu um espasmo e por alguns momentos seu coração bombeava sangue através de seu corpo. Azula podia sentir seu pulso correr por alguns segundos, em seguida, ele parou novamente. Ela mordeu de volta uma maldição e apertou os lábios sobre sua boca soprando ar em seus pulmões uma cena que profundamente chocado e perturbado todos aqueles vendo. Em seguida, ela tentou o seu raio de novo.

Foi na terceira tentativa que Jet repente saltou de volta à vida com falta de ar como seu coração disparou de volta à vida antes que ele caiu de volta para baixo exausto, mas respirando de forma constante. Azula parecia satisfeito enquanto todos os outros simplesmente olhou com suas mandíbulas enforcamento. Eventualmente, dois amigos de Jet começou a chorar lágrimas de alegria para o renascimento de seu líder.

"Como você fez isso?" uma Dai Li perguntou finalmente.

"Apenas uma ideia. Eu atirei m relâmpago no cadáver de um afogado soldado do Reino da Terra uma vez por diversão e, milagrosamente, ele pulou de volta à vida. Foi realmente muito chocante." Ela brincou.

"Entendo ..." Claramente o agente encontrou sua história para ser muito mórbido se extremamente fascinante. Seu humor no entanto levou alguns minutos para registrar em que ponto os agentes riu nervosamente.

"De qualquer forma limpá-los e trazê-los para meus aposentos. Verifique se o menino não morrer de novo."

"Sim princesa."

Um par de horas mais tarde, o trio foram arrastados para o quarto da princesa uma vez que o quarto real do Rei da Terra e depositou sem cerimônia no chão de pedra. Foram-se todas as roupas incompatíveis estranho, poeira e maquiagem estranha e em seu lugar foram um trio de bem polidos e bem vestidas adolescentes do Reino da Terra, que encontraram claramente a sua fina veste positivamente cáustica para sua pele.

Suas mãos ainda estavam presos em pedra, é claro, enquanto seus pés estavam fixados ao solo. Não que eles realmente poderiam prejudicar a princesa mas conversas foi melhor assim com alguns dos Dai Li pé no pronto.

"O que você quiser, Nação do Fogo vaca?" Jet exigiu claramente adiadas por ser salvo por uma dobradora de fogo de todas as pessoas.

"É uma maneira de falar com alguém que salvou sua vida?" Azula cordialmente respondeu.

"Eu prefiro ter sido comido por Buzzard-vespas!" Jet cuspiu de volta.

"Agora, agora. Você é muito bonito para ser desperdiçado assim. Acho carne comendo gelatina-piranha seria mais apropriado", ela sorriu sadicamente e Jet visivelmente empalideceu.

Os outros dois adolescentes permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o calvário simplesmente feliz que Jet estava de volta e até mesmo silenciosamente grato à princesa para fazê-lo e simplesmente desejando que ele calar a boca para que eles pudessem viver um pouco mais.

"Qual é o problema menina, você me odeia por reanimar seu chefe?"

Ao ouvir a palavra menina usado em conjunto com a cabeça de seu Smellerbee ergueu de olhar para o chão para olhar para Azula com uma expressão de alegria chocado, um leve rubor manchando suas bochechas bronzeadas antes que ela se afastou com nojo.

"O que está errado?"

"Ótimo ... a primeira pessoa que percebe que eu sou uma menina e ele tem que ser a Princesa da Nação do Fogo." Em seguida, sua expressão se voltou para estupefação.

"Ah, você estava esperando por um cara bonito que iria tirar seus pés. Qual é o problema não é eu viril o suficiente para você?"

Azula falou sedutoramente e passou um dedo agarrada contra a bochecha meninas fazendo-a tremer de uma forma que transmitia muito menos nojo do que ela teria preferido. Era quase tão ruim que Azula não tinha ideia de que ela estava sendo sedutor em tudo.

"Venha para pensar sobre isso Você é tipo de bonito."

Smellerbee visivelmente estremeceu e recuou do toque da princesa enquanto os meninos de rosa simplesmente corado e se perguntou por que eles não estavam protestando ou tentando vomitar. O Dai Li estavam tendo reações semelhantes.

Ela deixou o jovem sozinho e mudou-se de volta para o líder rebelde, muito mais interessada nele do que seus companheiros. Ela o tinha reavivado por uma razão, afinal.

"Eu posso ver que você é vida inteira em seus olhos Jet, você nasceu um caipira, um camponês. Você não tinha nada a falar fora, mas você ainda tinha alguma coisa e mesmo que você egoisticamente segurava. Era o seu pai ou a sua mãe que a Nação do Fogo morto? Ou era tanto? Era tanto não era isso. Você estava sozinha e com medo, você queria alguém para chegar, buscá-lo e dizer-lhe que era ok e que você estava segura, mas ninguém o fez , não é? Estavam todos muito ocupado sendo egoísta, muito ocupado cuidando de si mesmos para cuidar. E para lidar com esse medo que você se transformou em raiva e que você consolados. Você se tornou um rebelde, justificando os meios com os fins. Você explorou e não gostou quando você não tinha controle sobre sua vida, de modo a superar o seu medo você desejava poder e derramamento de sangue. "

Enquanto ela falava cada palavra soou verdadeiro no Jet e os rebeldes não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo isso. A partir de uma não menos dobradora de fogo, ele sempre assumiu que eles eram bárbaros sem tato não estavam tanto desumanamente perceptivo.

"Venha ver isso."

Azula acenou para seus agentes de dobra de terra para arrastar o trio para uma varanda onde eles poderiam olhar sobre o grande pátio do palácio real e para além das paredes e os edifícios de Ba Sing Se.

"Olhe para fora nesta cidade. Uma vez que era uma terra de decadência, obstinação e corrupção, mas eu mudei tudo isso com apenas um par de minhas meninas e alguns vestidos extravagantes. Estabelecer um sistema fácil de seguir e forçar as pessoas a temer e tudo torna-se ordenada. Eu sou um agente da ordem que você veja. E o engraçado sobre a ordem é que está tudo sobre controle. Não há conforto em que tipo de controle. Gostaria de estar no controle? "

Jet não poderia dizer porquê, mas quanto mais ele a ouvia mais o que ele queria ouvir e acreditar em tudo o que ela disse. Este não foi como a lavagem cerebral do Dai Li o tinha submetido. Ele honestamente queria tomar em cada palavra proferida a princesa como sua voz era divino e hipnótico, ao invés de tê-lo forçado através de todas as barreiras, ele ergueu. Houve um carisma inigualável lá que era irresistível e tentador, mesmo que voou em face de tudo o que ele representava. Como poderia um tão bonito e aterrorizante ter esse poder ele se perguntou.

"Eu ... eu faço." Jet murmurou claramente abalada por penetrantes palavras de Azula.

Mesmo Smellerbee e Longshot foram surpreenderão com a epifania que estavam tendo e discurso de Azula não tinha ainda sido dirigidas a eles.

"Então vá lá fora e ter o seu pouco de diversão. Seria interessante."

Depois disso, eles foram soltos, livres para deixar a cidade e ir sobre seu negócio onde quer que eles escolheram.

"Por que você deixá-lo ir?" Perguntou Mai.

"Porque ele tem uma aura sobre ele."

"Azula! Você pode ver auras também !?" Ty Lee saltou e perguntou alegremente esperando a princesa diria que sim. Em seguida, ela teria uma alma gêmea.

"Não gosto disso. Ele tem um ar sobre ele."

"Quer dizer que ele fede como cocô." Mai brincou.

"Não, quero dizer que ele é encantador e carismático."

"Você está dizendo que gosta dele?" Ty Lee pediu animada.

"Talvez. O que estou dizendo é que ele é o tipo de pessoa que atrai as pessoas para ele. Para sua causa."

"Mas ele é um rebelde contra a Nação do Fogo." Mai apontou.

"Os seus poderes de percepção são incrível, mas você vê qual é o ponto."

"O quê? Que ele é o nosso inimigo?"

"Correto Mas. Você vê além de ser charmoso e carismático, ele também é algo mais. Algo muito mais importante."

"O que é isso?" Ty Lee perguntou inocentemente.

"Ele é estúpido. O tipo de idiota que o povo não quer ver morto. O tipo de idiota que eu vou usar para eliminar e colocar para baixo as rebeliões. As pessoas irão para ele e se reunir. Então eu posso queimá-los todos no mesmo tempo." Azula explicou sorrindo.

 **Espero que tenham gostado, finalmente está explicado como Jet ainda está vivo ou melhor como ele voltou a vida pelas mãos de Azula. Jet também será um importante personagem no futuro e pessoal até a próxima e lembre-se de deixar seus comentários e marcarem a história.**


	6. Avatar O Massacre

**Um novo capítulo de Avatar e vou avisando se você se sentir meio fraco para cenas pesadas peço que não leiam, esse capítulo terá algumas cenas pesadas de tortura e de lutas de mortal kombat. Então boa leitura.**

"Bem, isso é Jet interessante. Eu lhe dei liberdade e lhe disse para ir se divertir e o que você faz? Você começa um orfanato?" Azula brinca com um claro tom de desapontamento em sua voz.

Assim que ela fez sua presença conhecida dos ex-rebeldes instintivamente atingido por armas que não estavam lá. Percebendo sua loucura, tentou correr para a casa grande na parte de trás da vila, a fim de recuperá-los, mas Azula imediatamente gritou para que parassem.

"Pare! Não estamos aqui para lutar!" ela gritou.

"Yeah! Nós apenas queremos falar e talvez sair com um ou dois de você!" Ty Lee acrescentou, brincando.

É claro que eles não escutou e correu para dentro da casa e pegou sua variedade de armas bem, exceto para Inho que apenas pegou o grande objeto pesado mais próximo que passou a ser um carrinho de mão como se fosse um pesava uma pena.

"O que você está fazendo aqui!?" Jet exigiu.

"Vejo que você se lembra." Azula respondeu feliz.

Então sua expressão endureceu e ela estendeu a mão para a frente em um gesto de aceno.

"Agora devolver o meu dinheiro." Azula exigiu.

Todas as outras crianças tinham muito tempo desde desaparecido deixando os combatentes adolescentes para cuidar dos invasores. Mas, mesmo a partir de dentro da segurança insuficiente de suas casas eles ainda olhou através das grades de suas janelas e gritou elogios a seus protetores.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando." Jet mentiu muito pouco convincente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está executando um orfanato ou algo assim? Será que quis desistir de uma vida de derramamento de sangue para mudar fraldas e amamentar os bebês?" Azula com condescendência.

"Cale a boca! Fora daqui você Nação do Fogo vaca e levar seus amigos com você!" Jet exigiu.

"Nação do Fogo vaca? Que língua suja você tem." Azula fingiu ofensa.

"Vamos ver. O que temos aqui? Ah!" Azula começou a gesticular muito estranha. Ela agitou as mãos em volta e moveu a cabeça sobre como um conhecedor tentando identificar um sabor de uma comida que ela tinha apenas provei. "Você destruiu esta aldeia no passado, mas, em seguida, você voltou. Você levou em crianças tanto os órfãos você tinham cuidado de, no passado, e muitos mais. Com uma gama de talentosos e jovens dobradores de terra e você reconstruídas estas casas e fez a cidade em um orfanato para aqueles que perderam os seus próprios na guerra. "

Ela continuou a fazer seus gestos estranhos enervante profundamente todos aqueles que visto e ouvido, mesmo Juno e Ty Lee achou perturbador, mas ninguém mais do que os combatentes da liberdade como tudo Azula disse era verdade.

"Ela fez você parar, aquela camponês da água. Melhor todos eles fez você mudar. Você parou de suas batalhas e colocou as suas armas a distância, mas foi um erro, tanto para desarmar e tentar viver a céu aberto como pessoas normais. Onde você teve a floresta para abraçar você gosta uma mãe gentil e protegê-lo contra os homens maus antes; esta cidade lhe ofereceu nenhum desses confortos como um pai mentiria, e para que foram atacados por mais de um animal do que um homem "

"Esta criatura e seus asseclas em menor número, você superada e você não poderia correr ou se esconder. Não com tantas crianças inocentes certamente. Eu vejo. Para poupar-vos a cadeia e chicoteá-lo negociado com ele. Você terá de os necessitados para dar ao ganancioso, de modo a saciar sua avareza e peças de vós. "

"Mas por quê? Por que não pedir ajuda? Por que não procurar o Avatar ou seus amigos. Este senhor claramente não tomou reféns. Um curso mais tola de ação."

"Orgulho ?! Oh como muito masculino."

"Como você sabe tudo o que !?" Jet finalmente deixou escapar.

"Eu sou uma pessoa do povo, mas lembre-se de uma coisa Jet conhecimento é poder. Então, onde está ele? Onde está esse Gao?"

Os combatentes da liberdade empurrou com a menção do nome. Como ela poderia saber que eles se perguntou.

"Os seus filhos sabe?" Azula brincou e lançou olhares para as formas tímidos agachadas em suas casas acolhedoras.

Todos eles estremeceu e tremeu quando seus olhos penetrantes vagueavam sobre eles Eles foram tão pequena e inocente pensou. Como cerejas à espera de ser esmagado entre seus dentes.

"Oh, eu vejo. Eles sabem o que seus papais e mamães estão fazendo. Eles conhecem e te amo por isso. Eles elogiam-lhe por isso. Como muito doce e muito inteligente de todos eles. É comovente."

"Obrigado, Jet considere isso como mais uma prova da minha imensa bondade e até logo." Azula se curvou e tirou para fora da cidade correndo mais rápido do que qualquer criatura jamais poderia correr.

Ela se moveu tão rápido que ela desapareceu em um instante deixando nada mais do que redemoinhos de vento e poeira que acenderam com ligeiras descargas de estática que fizeram seus cabelos em pé.

"Bem, isso foi interessante." Juno disse notou como ela cuspiu poeira, em seguida, gritou quando tiro estático através de seu dedo e em Nyla.

"Azula! Espere! Aonde você vai Azula !?" Ty Lee gritou e correu atrás de seu amigo, mas ela literalmente deixou o acrobata em seu pó.

Embora abalada pela demonstração de espírito de ler os rebeldes de Azula foram rápidos para se recuperar e voltar sua atenção para as restantes duas mulheres perplexos. Apesar de, em vez de ataque eles simplesmente falou da luta ter sido literalmente falou deles com vergonha por Azula.

"Tudo Azula disse era verdade não foi?" Ty Lee questionou simpatia escrito por todo o rosto.

"Sim" respondeu Jet como ele caiu contra uma parede e sentou-se de repente me sentindo exausto. "Como ela fez isso. Foi assustador. Não que assustador é nada de novo para ela, mas o homem que se sentiu tão errado."

"Azula pode fazer isso às vezes, mas eu acho que tem algo a ver com seu tempo na prisão parece que ela ficou ainda mais inteligente e afiada durante esse ano."

"Entendo."

Os filhos, eventualmente, começou a deixar suas casas para check-up em seu líder seriamente preocupada com seu bem-estar mental. Eventualmente, ele educadamente pediu-lhes para sair e saltou para uma avestruz por cavalos mantiveram em um estábulo.

"Aonde você está indo?" Perguntou Smellerbee.

"Eu vou atrás dela," Jet anunciado.

"O que porque?!"

"Não me entenda mal. Se ela defini-los que eles virão depois de nós. Eu vou impedi-la antes que ela faz algo estúpido."

Interiormente seus amigos suspirou de alívio.

"Então eu estou indo com você!" Smellerbee gritou e subiu num dos restantes avestruz cavalos.

"Acho que estamos seguindo huh?" Juno perguntou Ty Lee.

"Acho que sim."

Juno saltou para Nyla enquanto Ty Lee montado Azu e todo o grupo levou para a floresta em busca do relâmpago princesa rebelde tudo por razões completamente diferentes.

Eles caminharam através do campo por horas seguintes a trilha de terra arrancado e destruído a vegetação galvanizados pela dobradora relâmpago enquanto ela se movia em velocidade estonteante em direção únicos espíritos sabia onde. Eventualmente, eles levantaram-se sobre uma colina e pisou em uma área aberta com vista para uma grande e rica cidade à procura de rocha branca e telhado verde-ouro.

Bem branco e verde com exceção de todas as grandes crateras fumegantes, edifícios e manchas de vermelho que foram claramente corpos desmembrados em chamas.

"Acho que ela não precisa de nossa ajuda", sorriu sadicamente junho.

Quando Azula chegou depois de correr e saltando sobre árvores (aqueles que ela não derrubar é claro) com ainda mais velocidade do que um dobrador de ar ela encontrou a cidade seja um lugar deliciosamente deprimente preenchido com os oprimidos e abusado. Embora inteligentemente mantido para manter as aparências as pessoas aqui foram empobrecidos e bem abusada por seu senhor que vivia em um enorme castelo na borda da cidade, cercado por um grande muro.

Azula sorriu para o seu sofrimento, em seguida, denunciou o senhor responsável. Só um tolo abusa de seu próprio povo, enquanto extremamente sádico Azula era inteligente o suficiente para saber onde e quando aplicar sua crueldade. Ela só usava quando sabia que podia fugir com ele ou quando ela sabia que era útil não por capricho, que não mostrou nenhuma autocontrole. Como quando traumatizar um inimigo ou ao disciplinar um soldado que no longo prazo a faziam o senhor da guerra mais bem sucedido da Nação do Fogo até mesmo superior a seu tio, que perdeu muitos de sua própria incluindo seu próprio filho na guerra, onde ela tinha perdido nenhum.

Agora, uma beleza de seu calibre foi certamente um cabeça-Turner, mas enquanto os adolescentes tendem a evitá-la por medo de ficar amarrado e chicoteado homens mais velhos tinham menos tais reservas na conta de ter aquela sensação muito menos comum. Escusado será dizer que com um monte de guardas abusivas vagando Azula só tinha de caminhar vinte pés na cidade e já alguém estava dando em cima dela.

"Posso ajudar?" começou um guarda em um tom desprezível como seus companheiros parecia e assobiou encorajamento.

"Sim, eu gostaria de falar com o seu senhor agora!" Ela exigiu.

Previsivelmente os guardas riu para si mesmos.

"Talvez você gostaria de passar tempo com a gente." Ele ofereceu e, em seguida, ela quebrou o pescoço limpo ao redor para manter-se de vomitar de seus pensamentos.

Momentos mais tarde depois de receber mais de um breve período de choque os guardas restantes cobradas para ela com suas alabardas antes que ela eletrocutado até a morte.

"Oh bom. Eu estava começando a ficar entediado."

Arqueiros apareceram disparando flechas em Azula que simplesmente golpeados lado com sua dobra de metal rolando as mãos em círculo para mandá-los embora antes espetando os punhos em fogo rápido garfos tiro sucessão de relâmpagos que carbonizados dezenas de inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Não demorou muito para que os dobradores de terra chegou a atirar blocos de pedra dos pavimentos em seus projéteis de ossos quebrando como mortais.

Ela destruiu as rochas de entrada com oscilações circulares das mãos e pernas abertos, criando múltiplos pequenos arcos de eletricidade que saltou para as rochas causando-lhes a explodir em pó. Quando houve um momento de trégua ela rapidamente girou em uma série de chutes giratórios enviando bolas de relâmpagos de seus pés que correram para dezenas de soldados e dobradores e explodiram com corpos de energia catastrófica envio de voar e destruir seções de construção no processo.

O número de soldados começou a se intensificar até falanges inteiras de soldados empunhando lanças veio para ela como dobradores de terra tentou chover pedras nela que simplesmente quebrou todos eles com rajadas de som de cada punho e pé.

Vendo como o céu estava parcialmente nublado Azula decidiu que era hora de usar algum poder de fogo mais pesado e entregue um relâmpago rápido que cortar para baixo do céu e à terra própria no meio de um grupo de dobradores de terra. Houve um flash de luz cegante seguido por um trovão explosivo então inflamados corpos foram enviados a voar cinquenta pés no ar para bater para baixo em edifícios e terra firme.

Um arco de rua saltou através de um dos soldados e correu por uma estrada onde ele bateu em um carrinho cheio de couves soprando-a em pedaços. Quase imediatamente o proprietário gritou:

"Meus repolhos!" em horror abjeto.

Ela ligou para baixo mais raios de luz com cada matando dezenas de inimigos até alguns guerreiros escondendo as casas ao redor dela saltou armas apontadas para a frente com a intenção de esfaqueá-la de todos os lados com as suas facas de mão.

Antes das lanças poderia se conectar com ela Azula rapidamente dirigiu seu punho para baixo na calçada como se quebrando uma pilha de tijolos de chamada para baixo um raio enorme para ela que fez o mal nenhum, mas explodiu para fora de seu corpo em tentáculos mortais de energia que fritos todos em torno de ela e mandou-os voar.

Seus inimigos estavam recuando rapidamente, mas eles a desaceleraram para baixo o suficiente para os seus amigos para finalmente alcançá-la. Jet e seus rebeldes, Ty Lee e Juno caminhou cautelosamente através das fileiras de corpos queimados e carbonizados atordoados pela escala de destruição de pessoas e bens ao redor deles. Tudo tinha visto os dobradores devastação poderia executar, mas essa demonstração de poder era claramente a de um mestre e além.

Mas o que os incomodem mais especialmente Ty Lee, que podia ver auras foi o fato de que Azula não teve tanto como um grão de poeira em seu nem seu batimento cardíaco estava se movendo mais rápido do que uma mulher dormindo. Ela estava calma, completamente vázia e distante, como se toda a matança e destruição significava aproximadamente tanto para ela como respirar ou piscar.

Os soldados se retiraram da Terra de volta para as paredes do castelo, mas os portões de metal estritamente projetado para resistir a mestres na dobra de terra estavam fechados. Azula tinha matado um bom algumas centenas deles dando os soldados um monte de boas razões para chorar e chorar e implorar para ser deixar como eles bateu a porta para a salvação. Mas o senhor insensível assistindo a partir do topo do portão facilmente descartado-os. Até mesmo os soldados do outro lado da porta estavam tremendo em suas botas com o pensamento de enfrentar Azula. Um medo que se intensificou quando toda a gritaria foi silenciado por um baque alto que deixou uma grande mossa na porta visível, mesmo do outro lado.

O senhor que se chamava Gao olhou para baixo e zombou a princesa relâmpago. Azula por sua vez, inclinou a cabeça para dar-lhe um sorriso arrogante antes de acenar para ele com desdém que o fez absolutamente furioso.

"Homens! Desçam lá e matem aquele moça!" ele rugiu.

Os dobradores olhou com medo para Azula, em seguida, ao seu senhor implorando com os olhos para não enfrentar o mestre do relâmpago.

"O que você está esperando !? Ataquem!"

"Mas! Mas meu Senhor-"

"Fazê-lo! Eu sou seu mestre. Você vai fazer o que eu digo!"

"Por que você não empurrá-lo para baixo?" Azula interrompido por gritos até a parede. "Pense nisso, você não tem que lidar com seu absurdo nunca mais. Você seria capaz de viver como homens livres e não vou ter que te matar. Na verdade, eu não vou te matar se você faz."

"Hah você não pode acreditar nas mentiras deste rapariga relâmpago pode você ?!" Gao olhou nervosamente para os homens em seus lados à procura de tranquilidade.

Mas seu medo só foi intensificada quando tudo o que ele viu foram olhares de medo frio e olhos correndo de conspirações em pânico.

"Não." O senhor sussurrou e tentou atacar seus próprios homens antes que eles pudessem atacá-lo.

Mas era tarde demais. Eles inclinaram a pedra sob seus pés e atirou-o para fora da parede onde ele caiu e caiu muito. No entanto, mesmo uma queda que agora havia nada para um dobrador se ele caiu em pé. E pousar em seus pés, ele fez o envio de uma onda de sujeira e azulejos Azula facilmente pulou.

"Traidores!" ele gritou de volta até a parede para seus homens. "Se você acha que isso vai mudar nada-"

Mais rápido do que ele pudesse piscar Azula enrolou uma mão em torno de sua garganta, rasgando fora de seus pés e batendo as costas contra a porta danificada e manchada de sangue quase esmagando sua traqueia.

"Por favor, cale-se", Azula perguntou antes que ela bombeado um milhão de volts de eletricidade através do corpo de Gao. Todo mundo assistiu com horror abjeto como seu corpo se contraiu violentamente e cozidos como carne assada como Azula tirou sua tortura lentamente matando-o para o divertimento dele. Sorrindo como um maníaco ela saboreou cada momento de sua agonia antes que ele finalmente parou de gritar.

Ele foi finalmente morto, mas seu cadáver carbonizado continuou a gravar e se contorcer causando muitos dos soldados que testemunharam a vomitar. Finalmente feito com ele Azula deixar de lado o corpo e deu alguns passos para trás de modo que os soldados restantes nas paredes podia vê-la.

"Agora você! Venha aqui e abrir estas portas."

Obediente, os soldados abriram o portão e saíram. Usando sua dobra de metal magnética ela desfez os não dobradores de suas armas e acorrentado os dobradores de terra para mantê-los a partir de flexão. As armas que ela preso nas pedras atrás dela na vertical e em fileiras como os aldeões finalmente se aventurou a dar testemunho de sua libertação.

Não demorou muito tempo para Azula notar as multidões ampliando e ela sorriu para si mesma, em antecipação de que ela ia fazer a seguir.

"Claro que eu não vou matar você, como prometido, mas isso não impedi-los de fazê-lo." Ela empurrou seu dedo de volta para as fileiras de armas ela preso na pedra com fácil acesso a todos os moradores oprimidos e irritados. "Bem" Ela incentivou os moradores com um sorriso caloroso.

Houve apenas um momento de ansiedade do que os aldeões exalado dos anos de abuso e sofrimento e a crueldade sofreu nas mãos de seu senhor e seus lacaios. Pegar em armas seus antigos algozes eles cobraram para os soldados restantes e cortá-los como animais. Mesmo depois de suas mortes os moradores não cederam e continuou golpeando os corpos tanto silenciosamente e em voz alta, agradecendo seu libertador para ela de presente.

"Eu adoro a forma como isso nunca fica velho!" Azula riu e afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo na frente de seus olhos.

 **Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, quanto ao conhecimento de Azula é porque embora ela não seja mais a Princesa da Nação do Fogo a garota ainda tem uma execelente redes de informações mantidas por Li e Lo. Sim, espero que a capacidade de Azula para influenciar as pessoas tenham sido bastantes condizentes com as do original e se gostaram da história deixem comentários e marquem também nos favoritos.**


	7. Avatar Anjos e Demônios

Capítulo 05: Anjos e Demônios

Azula sempre achou incrível a rapidez com que um monstro poderia tornar-se um santo. Como facilmente um vilão poderia se tornar um herói. Há poucas horas atrás seus passos sozinhos fez estas crianças e adultos tremerem de medo pela a sua presença, mas apenas se livrando de um pouco decadente nobre e de repente ela era a pessoa mais amada de todas.

Azula derrubou os grandes portões de metal do castelo para fora de suas paredes, simplesmente arrastando os fios de energia invisível de sua curvatura e deixou os moradores saquearem e se deliciarem. Mesmo Jet e seus combatentes da liberdade tem a sua quota de ouro para usar por conta própria, enquanto juno tem um bônus extra que ela era mais do que feliz em receber.

"Eu sabia que estava certo ao direito de gostar de você." o caçador de recompensas elogiado.

"Pegue tudo que você quiser. Minha jornada não exige muito, além do mais isso pra mim é uma miséria." Azula encorajou aos aplausos e agradecimentos de todos ao redor.

"Por que está sendo tão generoso?" Ty Lee questionou baixinho sabendo tendo clara consciência de que a princesa não estava fazendo isso para fora da bondade de seu coração.

"Não é óbvio? A alma humana é uma coisa infinitamente precioso para a pessoa que o possui, mas se você é um comerciante esperto você pode comprá-lo por tão pouco quanto uma tigela de sopa e um pedaço de pão ou vendê-lo para um reino. Ao dar a estas pessoas está riqueza e liberdade, certamente eles vão seguir-me, sem dúvida. Diga Olá para as primeiras pessoas que viverão no império vou construir."

"Isso não é um pouco prematuro?"

"Talvez, mas eu acho que nunca é cedo demais para começar a proteger os cidadãos."

Depois da grande festa que se seguiu. Houve muitas razões para ser feliz, tanto que os pequenos detalhes como a quantidade sangue derramado para realizá-la foi facilmente esquecido, mas isso não era de surpreender a princesa do raio. Ela tinha visto isso acontecer centenas de vezes antes e ela sabia que ela ia vê-lo mais cem vezes novamente.

Todo mundo estava celebrando com exceção de Ty Lee, que tinha estado em um humor sombrio uma vez que ela tinha testemunhado todos esses horrores cometidos por alguém que ela estava determinado a reformar.

"Por que está tão triste Ty Lee? Aqui esta colar ficaria bem em você." Azula ofereceu um belo colar de ouro e rubi como um presente de amante.

Seus motivos de ação foram menos do que nobres, mas apenas um estratagema para obter Ty Lee na cama com ela novamente entre outras coisas. Azula odiava lidar com pessoas angustiados ainda mais frequentemente se fossem aquelas pessoas que gravitavam ao seu redor. Ao invés de aceitar o presente, no entanto Ty Lee girou e golpeou-o da mão dela com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela fez.

"Porque você fez isso?!" ela exigiu saber.

"Por que eu fiz o quê?" Azula perguntou fingindo ser genuinamente perplexo.

"Esses soldados. Eles se renderam por que você tem que matá-los !?" ela gritou tão alto que ela estava começando a desenhar alguns olhares suspeitos.

"Oh Ty Lee." Azula balançou a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo algo bonito e inocente de uma criança. "Eu não matá-los. Eles fizeram." Ela apontou para as multidões de pessoas felizes passeando pelas ruas e que transportam os despojos que tinham tomado do castelo de Gao.

"Você fez isso!"

"Não, eu não fiz. Ty Lee você deve compreender que há uma enorme diferença entre fazer e deixar. Eu deixá-los matar os soldados. Eles queriam matar os soldados, mas de outra forma não poderiam até que eu permiti. Essa é a diferença. O grande diferença."

"Mas você poderia ter parado-os!"

"Eu deveria ter?"

"Claro. Todas as pessoas merecem viver!"

"Agora diga-me por que estas pessoas merecem viver? Se eu deixá-los ir eles não mudaria." Azula apontou.

"Eles poderiam ter!" Ty Lee protestaram segurando a cabeça da dor surda.

"As pessoas não mudam Ty Lee eles simplesmente descobrir quem eles são. Essas pessoas sabiam quem eles eram. Eram monstros e eles tiveram que ser colocado para baixo. Ty Lee Sinto muito que você teve que ver isso, quando você me acompanhou em minha busca pelo Avatar eu sempre evitei lugares onde você tem que ver este tipo de coisas, porque eu sabia que você não seria capaz de lidar com isso ".

"Você fez ?!" O acrobata se sentiu verdadeiramente desconcertado ainda calorosamente tocado pela aparente empatia da princesa.

"Sim, eu fiz, mas eu não posso te proteger mais. Você só vai ter que aceitar esta parte de mim e este aspecto do mundo. O que eu faço é necessário e eu aceitar esse fardo. Você entende? "

"Eu ... eu entendo. E eu sinto muito", Ty Lee abraçou a amiga para lhe oferecer alguma simpatia.

Azula é claro devolveu o abraço secretamente sorrindo para si mesma por enquanto havia alguma verdade em suas palavras a princesa não tinha nem remorso nem consciência de tais atos de matar enquanto eram para o bem maior de nenhuma consequência moral ou emocional à princesa psicopata. Tal era a beleza de seu transtorno de personalidade delicioso.

Um dia inteiro de festa desenfreada passou antes que o grupo finalmente decidiu sair. Azula deixou instruções explícitas que se espalharam por toda a cidade para manter a sua presença aqui um segredo. Nenhum povo tinha deixado o comércio ou espalhar rumores. Mesmo as rainhas de fofocas mais ardorosos foram estimulados a se segurarem e manter o silêncio. Ela mentiu, dizendo que ela tinha inimigos que iriam prejudicá-los se eles sabiam de seu envolvimento e escusado será dizer que eles eram mais do que ansioso para obedecer a essa ordem dela.

Quando voltaram para a cidade orfanato do Jet mesmo as crianças de volta em Gaipan a saudou como um herói conquistador depois que ela trouxe grandes doações de dinheiro e suprimentos, juntamente com a garantia de que Gao nunca iria incomodá-los novamente.

Agora Ty Lee adorava crianças, no circo eram sempre seus espectadores favoritas. Juno foi indiferente sobre o assunto; ela tende a não julgar as pessoas pela idade, mas sim por sua atitude e experiência e então ela se deu bem com as crianças, bem como qualquer adulto sensata poderia. Foi uma das razões que ela encontrou o irmão de Azula chato, porque ele era muito imatura, apesar de sua idade era muito divertido para brincar. Iroh, pelo menos, tinha sido excêntrico, mas bem-educado enquanto sua sobrinha ela gostava porque era semelhante a si mesma em muitos aspectos. Especialmente em ser pontual e juno gostou da pontualidade.

Como as coisas teriam que Azula era ocupada bebendo chá e estudando mapas com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra como se estivesse lendo um jornal quando Jet de todas as pessoas decidiram se juntar a ela. No início havia apenas silêncio enquanto a princesa paciente esperou que o menino mais velho para dizer o que ele queria dizer. Ela tinha pouco interesse em conversas agradáveis com o ex-combatente da liberdade, enquanto ele estava tendo dificuldade com a menina que era uma vez um de seus maiores inimigos e salvador em duas ocasiões distintas. Pouco será dizer que a situação era embaraçosa.

"Eu ouvi um boato de que você tinha sido trancada e que Lee ... Quero dizer Zuko havia se tornado Senhor do Fogo." Jet começou nervosamente.

"O boato é verdadeiro." Azula não respondeu até mesmo desviando o olhar dos pergaminhos de notícias em sua mão enquanto ela bebia chá com o outro.

"Entendo. Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que o Trono de Fogo já não me interessa. Em vez disso, há um império ainda maior que pretendo construir e governar."

"Entendo."

"Diga-lhe que desde que eu estou me sentindo generoso quando terminar com a sua família estendida pode vir morar comigo. Você estaria segura e bem cuidada e eu tenho certeza que podemos educá-los em membros produtivos da sociedade felizes . Assumindo que você está mesmo interessado? "

Jet não era certo o que dizer então ele simplesmente fez uma careta. Jet estava acostumado a ser o homem responsável, aquele menino mau suave e encantadora que falava forte e deu um soco ainda mais forte. Mas ele descobriu que o predador que era a Princesa Azula encantou ele. Ela era linda, aterrorizante e inspirando todos de uma vez. Não era nada como Smellerbee que era apenas moleque e inseguro, mas reservados para cobri-lo para cima ou para Katara que era muito feminina e também inseguro, mas mal-humorado e violento para encobri-lo. Mesmo Toph pelo tempo que ele tinha conhecido ela era uma menina insegura que agiu arrogante para encobri-lo. Essa mulher, porém, foi confiante, predatória e extremamente perigoso e não fez nada para cobrir isso e enquanto ele admitiu ter encontrado seu incrivelmente atraente que ele estava em um completamente perdido de como lidar com ela.

Então, no final, ele apenas usou honestidade sem corte como ele iria ao abordar um igual. Em outras palavras, ele imaginou que ela era um homem não uma mulher. Pegando o pensamento Azula quase engasgou com seu chá e pulverizado-o contra a parede quebrando-o com força sônica no processo.

Ambos apenas olhou para o buraco circular perfeitamente cortados com expressões em seus rostos perplexos piscando estupidamente por alguns segundos antes de Jet finalmente disse o que ele queria dizer.

"Eu vou com você."

"O quê?"

"Você me disse lá trás em Ba Sing Se isso do controle de raças, de ordem e de que podemos encontrar conforto. Você estava certo. Eu não tinha controle aqui e sofremos por causa disso. Porque eu não era forte o suficiente. É por isso que eu quero seguir você."

"Huh?" Azula abriu a boca num sorriso sugestivo.

Jet corou loucamente quando ele percebeu o que ele disse.

"Eu quero dizer que eu quero aprender com você! Eu quero ajudá-lo a construir este império se vou manter meus amigos seguros."

"Realmente?"

"Sim. Além disso, eu ainda te devo, não apenas por me reviver em Ba Sing Se, mas por isso também. E, além disso, se sua viagem é como cheio de boas ações como a de hoje, em seguida, conte comigo."

Azula não pude deixar de sorrir sinistramente para ele.

"Tomado pelos erros do passados eh?"

"... Sim. Eu não espero que as pessoas me perdoe, mas eu tenho que tentar."

"Eu vejo. E quanto a você Juno? Você vem?"

Azula lançou um olhar com o canto da parte dela uma janela aberta, onde Juno estava encostado ao lado ouvindo a conversa interessante.

"Bem, se há tanto ouro envolvido em cada cidade que visita conte comigo." Ela respondeu, enquanto ela contava as enormes quantidades de riqueza Azula l tinha lhe proporcionado.

"Então eu posso tomar isso como um sim? Se você é pago regularmente." Azula elaborados como o caçador de recompensas entrou com um saco de ouro na mão.

"Bem, obviamente. Eu não tenho sido paga tão bem desde ... bem, na verdade, nunca."

Azula riu na virada fora das coisas. A ironia poética intencional aparecendo diante de seus olhos estava claro para alguém tão perspicaz como ela e ela foi derivando um grande grau de diversão com ele.

"Bem, então parece que eu tenho uma nova família de novo. Você deve saber que uma vez que uma vida inteira atrás meus companheiros mais próximos consistiu em um acrobático sempre enérgico, bonito e otimista, um sobriamente bonito, gótico e emocionalmente destacado guerreiro chamado depois de um mês do ano e um rapaz emocionalmente e fisicamente com cicatrizes, mas considerável taciturno, que infalivelmente prosseguido poder para honra e redenção e passava os dias na miséria autoinfligida constante. "

"Eu perdi isso, mas agora eu tenho novos companheiros, que consistem em um acrobático sempre enérgico, bonito e otimista, um sobriamente bonito, gótico e guerreiro emocionalmente destacado nomeado após um mês do ano e uma ninhada, emocionalmente e fisicamente com cicatrizes, mas rapaz bonito, que infalivelmente persegue poder para honra e redenção e passa seus dias na miséria autoinfligida constante."

Azula estava certa de que o destino tinha um senso de humor e ela compartilhou na piada silenciosa com seu próprio riso escuro. Ambos juno e Jet acharam irritante, mas depois, novamente ambos tinham visto o seu quinhão de esquisitos e não foram perturbado. Muito.

Então Ty Lee apareceu coberto de flores dadas a ela pelas crianças.

"Yai! Nós somos todos uma grande família feliz!" Ty Lee gritou e agarrou-os todos em torno de seus pescoços e os abraçou apertado.

"Eu posso dizer que todos nós vamos para se dar bem como mangueiras de incêndio." Azula então adicionado colorida.

"Como ... mangueiras de incêndio?" Jet atirou-lhe uma expressão confusa.

"Yup, quando ficar ligado não é obrigado a estar chamas."

De repente Jet estava começando a se arrepender de sua decisão de viajar com a ex-princesa da Nação do Fogo.

Sua estadia em Gaipan durou alguns uns dias enquanto Jet resolvido seus assuntos e Azula fez planos e preparativos para o futuro. Um futuro que envolve um grande uma vez e meia tonelada shirshu que, obviamente, não podia voar.

As despedidas marejados e promessas de retorno foram longo e arrastado para dizer o mínimo. Azula acabou abafando as trocas por ocupando-se com a embalagem para a viagem. No passado, ela teria servos fazer isso por ela, mas ao longo dos anos, ela descobriu que havia uma simples satisfação de ser tido em fazer suas próprias tarefas. Além disso houve episódio maníaco que ela teve que concedeu-lhe uma certa necessidade de autossuficiência.

As crianças também estavam dizendo adeus a "irmã mais velha" Juno e Ty Lee 'engraçada' assim que lidou com isso em sua própria maneira.

Azula havia se tornado uma espécie de herói as crianças olhou para cima para (bem um tipo diferente e mais escuro para Jet) depois de derrotar o 'Gao', mas sendo naturalmente mais intimidador do que uma serpente do mar com fome gigante ainda excepcional pragmática e bem disciplinado resultou neles procurando para ela como uma espécie de mãe rigorosa com um pino de rolamento oposto ao olhar pai feliz do Jet. Claro Azula não tinha verdadeira opinião sobre o assunto; ela gosta de machucar, mentir para enganar e todas as pessoas de forma igual e se ela machucar crianças pequenas como dizer por derrubar seu castelo de areia foi apenas porque eles estavam no caminho nada mais e nada pessoal.

Para o efeito Azula tratados essas crianças como uma mãe rigorosa repreendendo-a com firmeza para pequenos delitos sempre que eles tem em seu caminho e elogiando-os por pequenos momentos de ajuda e brilho. Quando ela percebeu que seus instintos maternais tinha chutado em que ela entrou na floresta e matou um javali selvagem com suas mãos para desabafar sua irritação. Ela apareceu mais tarde com ataduras em torno de suas mãos.

"O que aconteceu?" Ty Lee perguntou por preocupação.

"Javalis." Foi tudo uma muito envergonhada olhando Azula disse enquanto junho e Ty Lee deu uma risadinha.

Mesmo com as novas informações e companheiros que haviam se reunido curso original de Azula de ação permaneceu o mesmo, viajar para o norte, então leste para Ba Sing Se. Ela tinha levado em conta que muito ao norte e ela correu para a Marinha da Tribo da Água do Norte para que sua viagem, eventualmente, levou-a para as montanhas do norte que pertenceram aos Nômades do Ar.

Havia poucas cidades da Terra e todos aqui na parte inferior da faixa de modo voar através dela deu-lhe uma vantagem de furtividade. Eventualmente, eles parou na borda sul da cordilheira ela planejava fazer uma parte do seu reino estrondoso. Nyla foi mais do que um pouco feliz por estar em terra firme novamente enquanto Ty Lee estava apenas feliz por ser capaz de dançar ao redor novamente.

Juno ficou indiferente como fez Jet embora ambos achei a experiência de voo de ser muito memorável e aguarda com expectativa a mais do mesmo. Azula deu ordens para fazer acampamento e todos apenas caiu na linha, mais tarde Jet e Juno iria perceber com espanto a forma como carismático Azula foi para torná-los tão rapidamente seguir a suas ordens e chamada tão rapidamente.

"Aonde você tirou este dirigível, eu não acho que você o tirou do bolso." Juno perguntou.

"Duas velhas felizes e preocupadas o mandaram para mim, ele é o mais rápido e moderno que a Nação do Fogo pode oferecer." Azula explicou.

"Você está falando de Li e Lo. Como elas conseguiram isso." Ty lee questionou.

"Ty, não subestime aquelas duas elas são muito parecidas com o Tio Iroh, sendo que elas não podem dobrar fogo e são leais a mim." A princesa respondeu.

Azula tinha ido pesca (com um raio!). Enquanto Ty Lee tinha ido para coletar frutas e plantas. Juno foi montando acampamento, enquanto Jet estava coletando lenha.

No caminho até lá Azula tinha explicado a Jet que ela não poderia dobrar o fogo mais para seu alívio. Em vez disso, ela tinha ganhado o poder de dobrar relâmpago o mesmo tipo de poder que ela usou para ressuscitá-lo dentre os mortos. Se enquanto o fogo o assustou e o enfurecia, relâmpago ele não estava realmente certo sobre. Não parecia como fogo e que a maioria concorda com ele sobre o assunto.

Foi então que ele ouviu, parece que ele conhecia e nunca esqueceria não até o dia que ele morreu. Primeiro havia ruídos grunhindo alto seguido por passos pesados. Não, eles eram o baque e estrondo de rinocerontes komodo e antes que ele percebesse, ele foi cercado por cinco desses rinocerontes transportando cinco indivíduos pesado do jogo que ele nunca se atrevem a esquecer. Os Rinos Selvagens.


	8. Avatar Os Rinos Selvagens

**Eu voltei! Voltei para ficar! Porque aqui, aqui é meu lugar. Desculpas pelas as coisas que eu fiz, desculpas pela saudade que eu deixei. Realmente galera, faz um tempo, um longo tempo mesmo que eu não atualizava nada e sinto muito se deixem todos esperando alguma coisa. Porém, eu voltei e prometo que até o final de junho vai ter conteudo novo em até duas vezes por semana. O motivo de tanto tempo em off, é justamente que só agora eu consegui conciliar meu tempo na universidade com o tempo para escrever essas histórias que muitos adoram. Então sem mais delongas, mas um capítulo do Império da Tempestade e se liguem que teremos mais uma nova história e continuação de várias outras então deixem nos comentários quais séries querem que eu retorne que eu irei cumprir os seus desejos. Boa leitura a todos.**

O primeiro de seu líder era um homem com um penteado pena superior, nariz com anéis usando brincos e um bigode engraçado com um cavanhaque, o outro um arqueiro com a cara-pintura da amtiga tropa de elite Yan Yu Archers. Então veio um homem de pele escura empunhando uma bola e uma corrente ladeado por um homem em esconder completamente armadura negra e um outro homem barbudo com uma enorme dao guan ou alabarda chinesa na mão.

Estes foram os homens que mataram sua família e queimaram sua aldeia. Sua mandíbula caiu no chão e ele deixou cair os gravetos que estava carregando e só ficou lá parado. Preso entre raiva e o medo paralisante ele descobriu que não podia mover um músculo. Sua mente estava dizendo a ele para correr ou lutar, mas seu corpo simplesmente não estava escutando.

"Bem, o que temos aqui?" Coronel Mongke disse sorrindo. "Eu sei quem é você. Você é Jet, O Rebelde!"

Todos os Rhinos Selvagens começaram a circulá-lo como Buzzard-vespas cortando todas as possíveis rotas de fuga como eles sacaram suas armas. Finalmente Jet desembainhou sua espada gancho e preparousse para o combate.

"Finalmente." Jet respirava alegria saboreando o pensamento de finalmente ser capaz de vingar sua família.

Um olhar maniaco de animação cruzou os seus olhos, um olhar que iria debilitar a média, mas só servem para excitar os veteranos que faziam parte dos Rinos Selvagens..

"Finalmente, é a verdade" Riu Mongke. "Nós podemos coletar a recompensa sobre sua cabeça das colônias dos nobres do Fogo. Selvagens Ataquem!"

Setas flamejantes e raios de fogo voaram em sua direção, mas ele conseguiu mergulhar longe das explosões e cortar em pedaços as flechas com suas espadas gêmeas. Em seguida, o portador alabarda estava sobre ele descendo a sua arma cortante de sua montaria, mas Jet aparou todos os seus golpes e fez um golpe para as pernas, mas ele mudou seu corpo fazendo com que seu rinoceronte a girar ao redor e cauda chicote Jet. O ataque o fez voar até que ele bateu em uma árvore batendo o vento fora de seus pulmões, mas ele conseguiu se mover a tempo, uma fração de segundo mais tarde, várias setas estavam embutidas na casca da árvore.

Um enorme conjunto de bolas de ferro em uma corrente veio voando para ele, mas bateu-los tanto de lado, mas o impacto foi tão forte que fez suas espadas guizo nas mãos. Jet saltou por cima do acompanhamento balanço antes dessas cadeias tirou as pernas e tentou trazer os ganchos cruéis de suas espadas para baixo no topo da cadeia de portador de pele escura, mas o mestre alabarda veio em sua defesa e bloqueou o ataque antes de empurrar o jovem combatente da liberdade de distância.

Mongke estava sobre ele em um piscar de olhos emitindo um fluxo constante de lança-chamas calor escaldante no adolescente. Ele não tinha nenhuma maneira de bloqueá-lo e assim esquivou tão rapidamente quanto podia. Ele correu em torno do fluxo de chamas que o seguiram e fizeram uma tentativa de flanquear o coronel. Ele teria funcionado, mas antes que ele pudesse começar a pouca distância um pequeno objeto cilíndrico apareceu em seu campo de visão.

No canto do olho, ele viu a bomba acionada pelo membro mais fortemente blindado do rinocerontes e por instinto, ele pulou para trás tão duro quanto podia e trouxe suas espadas até o próprio defender. A explosão foi tão cegueira como era ensurdecedor. A onda de choque queimado sobre ele e carbonização atingiu pedaços de cabelo e roupas e enviou-o cair pela vegetação rasteira.

Ele derrapou por vários metros antes de parar no chão, seus ouvidos foram surdos e o mundo parece girar em torno dele. A adrenalina ainda bombeava através de suas veias obrigando-o a ficar de pé, mas, em seguida, uma dor chocante atravessou sua perna. Olhando para baixo, ele percebeu que havia um corte enorme estilhaços ao longo de sua coxa que enviou lanças de dor quente o seu corpo toda vez que ele tentou movê-lo.

A pior parte ele percebeu um segundo mais tarde, quando ele olhou para suas mãos foi a de que suas armas foram destruídas. Suas espadas gancho de confiança tanto havia sido destruído pela explosão, mas isso não o impediu de lutar em, Jet não era um homem a desistir, mesmo em face da morte. Ele havia enfrentado a morte antes e lutou até o fim. Esta não seria diferente.

Ele esperou por alguém para atacá-lo e quando Mongke avançou pelo meio da vegetação, ele tentou jogar as extremidades punho de adaga de suas armas para ele, mas como ele desenhou as mãos sobre a sua cabeça uma corrente e bola saiu disparada ligação suas mãos antes de puxá-lo através a grama e em uma estrada de cascalho duro. O rinoceronte arrastou-o a uma curta distância antes de finalmente é cavaleiro atirou-o a uma árvore que ele impactado com a força rangendo óssea. Mal ele poderia cair para seu rosto que setas disparadas fixaram as suas roupas para que ele efetivamente imobilizando.

Jet tinha conhecido o medo toda a sua vida, mas terror real; o sentimento de impotência absoluta o petrificava aonde ele sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer senão observar o inevitável vir. Ele só sabia que uma vez na vida e que foi quando seus pais tinham sido mortos pelas mesmas pessoas que estavam prestes a matá-lo.

Mongke cobrado para o menino incapacitado com o punho puxado para trás e flamejante pronto para entregar uma morte dolorosa. Jet apenas franziu os olhos e esperou para o fim, mas ele não veio.

Houve um estalo, como que a partir de um chicote e uma língua farpado vermelho disparou para fora e bateu a carne do pescoço do Firebender paralisando-o com suas toxinas fazendo-o cair para baixo contra a sela como seu rinoceronte continuou a cobrar passe Jet e para a floresta . Ele não teve o cuidado de seu cavaleiro depois que deixar seu rosto se batido por todos os tipos de vegetação, insetos e pequenos animais peludos.

Jet abriu os olhos para ver Juno em seu shirshu o levando da luta para longe de seus inimigos que montaram em seus animais prontos para enfrentar o novo desafio. Ty Lee rapidamente entregou uma série de golpes que derrubaram o javali blindado antes de chutar a bomba acesa em sua mão para o alto. Ela explodiu com grande força ficando fuligem e poeira no cabelo da menina fazendo-a gritar de queixa.

"Meu cabelo! Você não sabe bombas são perigosos!" Ela gritou no topo de seus pulmões, em seguida, deu uma cambalhota a distância como setas voavam através do ar onde ela estava de pé.

Com um estalo de seu chicote Juno arrebatado os arqueiros curvar diante de Ty Lee pulou atrás dele e paralisou-o com vários golpes para as costas, virou a cabeça e pousou na frente de sua montaria, a fim de balançar um pedaço de carne na frente de seu rinoceronte.

"Aqui menino! Aqui menino!" Ela assobiou e encorajou e dançou com ela sintonizar pulando animadamente como um animal de estimação com fome antes de ela jogou o pedaço de carne para o rosto do portador alabarda. "Buscar!" Ela gritou o rinoceronte correu atrás do deleite.

O portador alabarda barbudo tinha cerca de um segundo para olhar com horror o rinoceronte Komodo de várias toneladas caindo sobre ele antes de ele e sua própria rinoceronte foram abordados difícilmente rolando pela colina íngreme algo que fez Ty Lee fazer uma careta de simpatia.

O único Rhino selvagem que resta agora era o portador da cadeia de pele escura que apenas olhou em volta para seus companheiros desnorteados com a facilidade com eles que tinha sido despachados. Então Juno apareceu em seu shirshu ao seu lado como um fantasma.

"Boo!" Ela o assustou e fez ele gritou como uma garotinha, desesperado ele montou seu rinoceronte em pânico, descendo a colina aonde eles caíram como pedras longe para baixo no rio abaixo para se juntar aos outros dois.

Ty Lee se encolheu com a visão e esperava que ele e seu animal tivesse um pouso seguro. Juno rachado seu chicote no último rinoceronte restante do bombardeiro blindado montou e enviou-o cair através da floresta para qualquer destino acabou escolhendo.

"Wow, vamos conversa sobre ter um dia ruim garoto." Brincou junho depois que ela tomou no estado horrível de seu macho solitário companheiro de viagem.

"Jet! Você está bem" Ty Lee, em seguida, virou a preocupação com a forma propensas do ex-combatente da liberdade ainda preso à árvore por várias flechas.

Ela quebrou as flechas eo puxou para fora, mas como ele caiu, ele ficou mole como se ele estivesse catatônica.

"Você está bem." Ela perguntou freneticamente profundamente preocupado com a luz fraca de sua aura.

"Eu-eu estou bem" Ele sussurrou de repente se sentindo absolutamente exausto.

Ty Lee então percebeu o ferimento sangrando de sua perna e engasgou em horror.

"Nós temos que voltar para o acampamento e tratar isso!"

"Vamos lá, então. Suba na Nyla e vamos voltar." Ordenou junho.

Balançando a cabeça em resposta Ty Lee pegou Jet e atirou-o na sela de Nyla antes de saltar em si mesma. Com um pontapé e um comando de Juno seu shirshu acelerou pela floresta e foi direto de volta para o acampamento e os suprimentos médicos Azula trouxeram com eles.

No momento em que voltamos Azula já havia retornado com um conjunto enorme de peixe parcialmente carbonizada que tinham sido eletrocutados. Ela olhou para o grupo voltar especialmente Jet desapaixonadamente como a idéia de ele ferido e possivelmente morrer havia nada a ser de todo preocupado.

"Deixo por dez minutos e vocês já estão em apuros." Ela suspirou.

"Azula!" Ty Lee repreendeu a princesa por ser tão frio.

"Vamos lá, deixe-me vê-lo." Ela acenou e colocou seu peixe para recuperar o kit médico de dentro da aeronave.

Ty Lee e Juno ajudou a Jet para baixo em um saco de dormir Azula puxado para fora. Ele resmungou e gemeu de dor o tempo todo, mas fez o seu melhor para não incomodar ou reclamar.

"Ty Lee paralisá-lo por favor. Isso vai facilitar as coisas."

"Uh ok."

Cumprindo com sua ordem, ela beliscou o pescoço fazendo-o perder toda a sensação de seu corpo mais baixo.

"Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas." Comentou ele com algum horror.

"Bom, então você não vai sentir isso." Ela arrancou um pedaço de metal da ferida de sua perna.

"Sinta o que?" Jet perguntou tendo completamente perdido essa ação.

"Azula apenas puxado para fora como um enorme pedaço de metal de sua perna." Ty Lee fez um gesto com as mãos exagerando o tamanho dos estilhaços.

"Seja grato Ty Lee e suas habilidades com os ponto de pressão está aqui." Azula apontou.

"Certo. Graças Ty Lee." Jet agradeceu o companheiro.

"Ei! E quanto a mim?" Juno perguntou como ela passou as ferramentas cirúrgicas para sua lider.

"Ah, certo. Graças Juno."

Azula continuou a remover pedaços de estilhaços de corpo do garoto antes de desinfeccionar e limpar as feridas. Ela silenciosamente desejou que ela ainda tinha a dobra do fogo, enquanto muito menos mortal poderia, pelo menos, cauterizar estas feridas sem matar o paciente. Agora, ela teve que confiar em álcool e medicamentos. Ela não se atreveu a usar raios para que eletrocutar-lo ao mesmo tempo.

"Uau, você realmente vai precisar de uma grande cirurgia para isso." disse Azula com uma seriedade falsa.

"É tão ruim assim?" Jet perguntou incapaz de ver sua perna enquanto paralisado nem capaz de perceber o sarcasmo magistral de Azula.

"Oh sua perna está bem. Eu estava falando sobre o seu rosto" A princesa brincou.

Só Juno riu, bem somente Juno e Azula. Demorou horas de trabalho para costurar a perna para cima e no final do dia mesmo Ty Lee se sentiu cansada.

"Quem eram aqueles homens musculosos Azula?" Perguntou Ty Lee.

"Eles são um grupo de elite da cavalaria pesada conhecida por seus métodos aterrorizantes chamado de Rinos Selvagens. Ouvi dizer que eles são procurados por crimes de guerra."

"Eles desertores ou algo assim?" Juno adicionado.

"Depois de Zuko sim, antes não. Eles têm uma reputação por queimar aldeias e matar civis, então é claro que Zuko quer que eles sumam. Péssimo para as relações públicas e tal. E, desde as vibrações que estou recebendo de Jet aqui que ele os conheceu antes. Quer compartilhar?"

Jet permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, arrastando-se nas memórias que foram dolorosas para dizer o mínimo.

"Vamos Jet. Fale com a gente. Talvez possamos ajudar?" Ty Lee gentilmente ofereceu.

"Sim, além de que nos deve uma explicação depois que salvamos a sua bunda." Juno adicionado com menos empatia.

"... Eles mataram meus pais e queimaram minha aldeia." foi tudo Jet disse antes de ele se virou e tentou dormir um pouco.

"O que aconteceu com eles?" Azula perguntou como ela considerou o que precisaria ser feito sobre os homens que tinham apenas tentado matar um de seus companheiros de viagem.

"Nós chutamos a sua bunda, em seguida, enviamos-lhes penhasco abaixo!" Ty Lee explicou orgulhosamente.

"Entendo."

Obviamente, os dois não tinham matado eles, Juno foi muito mais áspero do que Ty Lee, de longe, mas parecia que mesmo ela preferia recompensas vivas do que mortas. Foi chato, porque agora isso significava que os rinoceronte selvagens provavelmente vão voltar por vingança em uma data posterior, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre, por enquanto ela relaxou e decidiu que esperando as coisas foi a melhor coisa a fazer.

Depois de um jantar sóbrio todos foram dormir, todos, exceto Azula que chamou primeiro relógio. Azu e Nyla também tinha cochilado. Seu senso de paranóia não tinha completamente a deixou e até agora ela tinha certeza de que alguém estava lá fora olhando para ela. Ela sabia que era verdade para a maioria das pessoas até mesmo aqueles chamados mocinhos como o Avatar e a sua equipa tinham feito seu quinhão de inimigos ainda para lutar.

Ela foi arrastado para fora de suas reflexões pessoais por Jet quando ele acordou no meio da noite depois de um breve descanso e intermitente.

"Bem, agora bem-vindos de volta." Ela cumprimentou. "Você dormiu bem?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente já sabendo que ele não tinha.

Jet não disse nada para o mais longo dos tempos, ele simplesmente foi mancando até onde Azula estava sentado em uma pedra olhando para a escuridão e sentou-se do lado dela. Silenciosamente, ele meditou como seu irmão. O que foi com homens jovens e meditando e ela se perguntou o que foi que as mulheres achavam tão atraente sobre isso? Ela certamente não apreciá-lo. Ela preferia homens fortes e determinados, homens como seu pai. Infelizmente ela ainda tinha que conhecer um homem assim.

"Eu preciso ser Azula mais forte." disse Jet finalmente.

"Eu juro que você soar como meu irmão."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio."

"Não, porque não era." Ela cuspiu, desgostoso com os pensamentos de seu irmão odiado. "Então, o que você irá fazer?"

"Ensine-me a dobrar o relâmpago!" Jet, em seguida, exigiu.

E, pela primeira vez desde Mai e Ty Lee tinha traído a princesa era ela realmente surpreso. 

**Esses Rhinos Selvagens quando eu vi no desenho eu pensei, mano eles vão ser tipo uma equipe Rocket. Vão atrás do Avatar, mas sempre vão perder e virar um alívio cômico na série, porém essa expectativa morreu eles nunca mais apareceram nem tiveram um destaque na história. Então resolvi dar uma sobrevida a eles por aqui.**

 **Finalmente acabou este capítulo e aguardem até quarta pois, eu irei publicar meu mais novo trabalho. Se gostarem favoritem a história e o autor e deixem os seus comentários.**


	9. Avatar o Treinamento

**Aqui minha gente a primeira postagem desta quarta e podem aguardar a segunda que vira mais tarde. Eu realmente estou adorando essa história e infelizmente para quem acompanha essa primeira parte logo vai acabar, talvez mais uns cinco capítulos, porém espero que estejam gostando.**

"Pode repetir?" Azula questionou Jet.

"Você me ouviu. Eu disse que quero aprender a dobra do relâmpago!" Jet repetido desta vez com mais fervor.

Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se Azula para enfatizar o seu ponto, caso o olhar de determinação escrita em seu rosto não era prova suficiente.

"Certamente você pode ensinar as pessoas ?!" Ele gritou.

Se eles o ouviram eles fizeram nenhum sinal disso.

"Parando para pensar sobre isso, eu nunca pensei sobre esse assunto." Ela quis criar seu próprio reino de relâmpago, mas quando chegou até a ele que ela nunca pensou sobre a questão do treinamento de mais dobradores.

Ela preferia recrutar não treinar.

Azula tinha um respeito saudável para os outros elementos e até mesmo para os povos menores como Mai e Ty Lee, enquanto não dobradores foram muito úteis. Bem respeito não era bem a palavra era mais como ela simplesmente não subestimar seus inferiores. Foi muito imprópria de um nacionalista orgulhoso como ela, mas ela sempre tinha sido sensível acima de tudo (bem até seu colapso), algo que o seu irmão cabeça quente tendiam a não ser. Foi uma das razões que ela tinha sido feliz em aceitar os Dai Li.

Ela tinha sido tão apanhados na infraestrutura e políticas de seu futuro reino que ela ainda teve que considerar a base fundamental para a qual seria edificada. A presença de sua própria ordem de sintonia com dobradores de relâmpagos. Vendo para pensar sobre isso, ela não tinha certeza de como ela estava indo para treiná-los.

"A dobra aparece dependendo espontaneamente em um Jet localização geográfica. Áreas do mundo ressonante com chi elementar que sintoniza com aqueles que vivem lá. Daí porque todos os dobradores são originários de regiões com abundância de seu elemento." Azula explicou, em seguida, bateu-se mentalmente para soar como uma velha sábia. "A este respeito que você não deve ser um dobrador de terra?" Perguntou Azula.

"Eu ... nunca poderia fazer isso." Jet admitiu vergonhosamente.

"Oh muito ruim. Eu estava esperando que você seria. Como eu devo dizer cabeça dura." Azula deu-lhe uma expressão sugestiva.

"Os dobradores da minha aldeia me disseram que eu não tinha estabilidade, a base de dobra de terra, que eu era muito selvagem e indisciplinado Eles disseram que, para ser um dobrador de terra eu precisava ser constante, paciente e encontrar coisas na cabeça.".

"Você perdeu o que eu estava querendo dizer inteiramente não é?" Azula suspirou em decepção.

Demorou alguns segundos para ele para registrar seus flertes e quando ele fez ele corou e educadamente embaralhadas longe da princesa ligeiramente.

"Honestamente você luta como um dobrador de ar com a forma como você está sempre em movimento ao redor." Ela acrescentou, em seguida, antes que ele decidiu sair completamente.

"Eu faço?!"

"Sim ... o que é bom. Pelo menos você tem uma base para trabalhar."

"Fundação?"

"Sim. Na sua flexão base é apenas artes marciais. Você disciplinar a mente e construir o corpo aos seus movimentos você dobrar a energia em si mesmo, seu chi e usá-lo para interagir com o mundo ao seu redor. Nas palavras de ordem dos elementos. Você precisa começar a aprender dobrar ou artes pelo menos marciais desde tenra idade, porque você precisa desenvolver a mentalidade para isso, a série de movimentos, os padrões e estilos É como uma linguagem de verdade. Melhor aprendeu enquanto a mente ainda está em desenvolvimento, uma vez definir aprendendo movimentos mais avançados é mais simples que você está apenas adicionando para a fundação, portanto, por isso que nunca leva o tempo para aprender os conjuntos de antecedência se você tem o básico, embora a maioria não têm a aptidão ou disciplina para ir muito longe. "

"Então você está dizendo que eu posso fazer isso? Eu posso aprender a dobrar o raio!" Jet começou a soar cada vez mais esperançoso.

"Talvez. O problema é duplo. Dobradores específicos tem a atitude certa e mente certa previsto, mas eles também precisam ter o físico certo e estrutura óssea e mais importante ainda o direito quantidade e potência de chi, a fim de curva." Disse a princesa enquanto olhava para Azu, a ave gigante como se entendesse o que seu mestre estava falando deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça animado. "Oh, bem. Boa notícia da Azu você pode aprender."

"... Ei, espere um minuto você disse que só eu tinha o direito de comandar um raio ?!" Jet perguntou animado.

"Ou é isso, ou a Azu quer peixe pro jantar. Às vezes eu me confundo."

"Mas você disse que para alguém conseguir dobrar um elemento tem que está numa terra em que o chi ressoe, ou algo assim." Jet questionou.

"Você pode, porque seus membros de dobra nunca foram desenvolvidos, mas ainda estão lá. Você tem o corpo, mas falta o espírito e a mente. Contudo como eu já criou a arte, eu posso ensinar aos outros que não têm o talento para inventar como você, mas que tem os músculos, mas não o chi e a compreensão. A qualquer momento em todo o mundo Azula existem milhares de pessoas com potencial para dobrar, mas não a compreensão sobre como sintonizar-se com um elemento. Leve-os para um lugar que ressoa com um elemento, construir a sua mentalidade para ele e você pode ensinar-lhes qualquer coisa. Por que você acha que o Avatar nascido de qualquer nação ainda pode aprender as artes de outras nações? " Azula perguntou.

"Bem, isso faz sentido, suponho eu." Jet disse.

"Antes a humanidade aprendeu a dobrar os elementos eles dobravam a energia em si mesmos. A arte foi perdida como era quase inútil por conta própria até que ela evoluiu para a flexão dos elementos que os homens aprenderam com animais e corpos espirituais para sintonizar o seu chi aos elementos que eram abundantes em seus reinos. A humanidade ainda dobra a energia em si mesmos, inconscientemente quando aprendem cada uma das artes de flexão e sintonizar-se com os seus elementos."

"Então você vai me ensinar ou não." Jet falou.

"Hmm." expressão pensativa de Azula lentamente rachou em um sorriso malicioso enquanto pensava sobre o assunto. A ideia de mais dobradores de relâmpagos apelou para Azula, embora ela odiava formação de pessoas, mas, novamente, por que não. Se ele faria Jet mais útil a ela para o que era algumas semanas de trabalho extra para ela. "Tudo bem. Eu vou treiná-lo."

O próximo Jet manhã acordou, na verdade, ele estava tão animado que ele não conseguia dormir e ele jurou que nem tinha Azula mas ela não parecia pior para o desgaste fazendo-o saber se com a sua dobra ela ainda precisava dormir.

"Nós fazemos." Azula respondeu depois de pegar seus pensamentos. "Eu só precisam de menos sono em geral."

"Exatamente o quanto."

"Você não quer saber."

Azula era ocupado carregando Azu quando Juno e Ty Lee acordaram para obter um pequeno café da manhã. Jet teve que admitir que ele era um pouco ciumento de mulheres que poderiam acordar tão graciosamente para nenhuma das duas meninas pareciam tão confuso como ele fez quando ele acordou pela manhã. Eles ainda parecia confuso, mas ele olhou para baixo direito desastroso. Ele, obviamente, nunca tinha visto Toph na parte da manhã.

"Jet e eu estamos indo para as montanhas. Há uma tempestade para o leste, onde posso começar a ensinar-lhe as noções básicas da dobra do relâmpago, espero que tomemos dias, se não semanas." Azula anunciado e, em seguida, pulou nas costas de Azu.

Jet lhe lançou um olhar para o que implica que ele iria demorar uma eternidade para aprender.

"Você meninas realizam acampamento até chegarmos de volta ou iremos enviar Azu de volta caso precisamos de ajuda."

"Você acha que você sequer precisa?" Juno brincou.

"É sério Azula. Você é o lutador mais impressionante de todos nós." Ty Lee elogiou ainda mais.

"Bem, sim, mas se Jet quebra uma perna ou dois Eu não estou indo corrigi-las desta vez." Ela bufou e, em seguida, empurrou sua cabeça em um gesto para chamar sobre Jet.

"Venha a tempestade não vai durar para sempre." Ela ordenou.

"Estou indo! Estou indo!" ele reclamou e subiu na ave atrás de Azula.

Para manter-se garantir que ele agarrou sua cintura, força do hábito realmente de andar muitas Avestruz cavalos.

"Meus seios estão aqui." Azula flertou causando Jet corar mais brilhante do que um tomate.

As outras duas meninas riram e Jet estava começando a se perguntar se a tornar-se um eunuco era uma opção sensata quando se tratava de Azula. De qualquer forma o par mais a ave levantou voo e se dirigiu para as montanhas. Não demorou muito tempo para chegar ao seu destino, onde Azu configurá-los para baixo em uma montanha na borda da tempestade que estava rolando sobre eles.

Mordendo ventos frios e chuva gelada Jet refrigerada até o osso e, a seu critério, ele ainda estava vestindo suas roupas parcialmente carbonizados e esfarrapadas. Azula mesma era imperturbável, o poder que ela sentia da tempestade energizada ela e encheu com o calor revigorante e poder de raio. Mesmo Azu parecia visivelmente reforçada pelo tempo e saltou sobre como ela voava pelo céu disparando raios enquanto Azula treinado Jet.

"Espero que não esteja com medo." Azula provocou.

"Bah, que tem medo de um pouco de luz."

Assim como ele disse que um raio enorme caiu para baixo à direita na frente dele. Azula senti que vir uma milha para cima e blindado contra ele, mas Jet ainda foi explodido longe e alto no ar e foi cair para baixo o lado da montanha antes de aterrar em um precipício gramada uma pequena gota para baixo. Seus ouvidos zumbiam e seus olhos estavam vendo pontos, mas caso contrário, ele não estava muito gravemente ferido além de algumas pequenas contusões. Contou-se sortudo que Azula tinha dobrado afastado a maioria dos relâmpagos sobre ele.

Ele se levantou da grama molhada enquanto Azula rindo alto após vê-lo fazer um idiota de si mesmo.

"Você fez isso de propósito!" Ele acusou.

"Na verdade eu não. Você viu quaisquer movimentos das mãos ou pés?"

Verdade seja dita, ela não fez, mas ela ainda estava suspeita e deixá-la saber que ele estava com um brilho intenso que só serviu para divertir a princesa ainda mais.

"De qualquer forma, vamos começar." Começou Azula. "Em primeiro lugar, o que você diz ao seu mestre?"

Jet nunca se importou com a etiqueta entre mestre e aluno, mas ele não era ignorante do que quer. Ele simplesmente nunca teve um, ele aprendeu a lutar por conta própria e por isso fez seus amigos. Ainda assim, ele caiu de joelhos e se ajoelhou diante dela.

"Eu ficaria honrado se você me ensinar Sifu Azula." Ele perguntou educadamente.

"O relâmpago precisa ser controlada, mas respeitado Jet. É mais perigoso do que todos os outros elementos e deve ser tratado como tal. Você pode tirar do ar, água e terra para concedido até mesmo fogo não vai matá-lo de imediato, mas esqueceu-se de respeitar relâmpago e você está morto. Acredite em mim eu não estou acima disso também."

"Oh? De alguma forma eu não entendo essa impressão de você."

"Eu não vou te aborrecer com uma retórica inútil como um velho igual ao meu Tio. Então, basta ter a minha palavra para ela quando eu digo que eu posso jogar humilde e eu posso ser humilde. Só um tolo é puramente arrogante, mas eu sou arrogante e arrogante sabiamente, há uma diferença. Eu sou humilde diante de meu pai e nunca tão orgulhosa que eu não posso admitir minhas próprias fraquezas ou procurar ajuda. Quando eu soube que eu não poderia pegar o meu irmão, o tio e o Avatar no sozinha eu procurei Ty Lee em seguida, Mai para me ajudar Então, mais tarde meu irmão e os Dai Li. Essa é a primeira lição praticidade Jet. Praticidade "

"Praticidade?"

"Sim. A terra segura tudo e os mantém teimosamente , Ar procura estar acima de tudo e evitar tudo isso, a água flui ao redor de tudo e nunca procura fazer o seu próprio caminho, enquanto Fogo pretende queimar o seu próprio caminho, independentemente do que está além ou de quanto combustível permanece até que é gasto. relâmpago, porém, é diferente ele encontra o melhor caminhos para conduz através, mas faz o seu próprio caminho poderoso e rápido. É prático. Realista. "

"Isso soa arrogante para mim." Jet apontou.

"Eu suponho. Todos os elementos têm aspectos semelhantes entre si Jet. O fogo é semelhante ao Ar ambos têm uma forte ênfase em acrobacias e ataques diretos das mãos e pés. Água e Terra da mesma forma são todos sobre a elaboração e movendo seus elementos de fixa posições, mas o próprio relâmpago podem ser produzidos por fumaça de um vulcão, nuvens de água no céu, mesmo poeira em desertos e todos movidos pelo vento. Ele deveria vir como nenhuma surpresa então que os dobradores do relâmpago, tem aspectos em todas as anteriores ".

Jet deu-lhe uma expressão de incredulidade misturada com um grau de confusão que se esperaria de uma criança. Oh esperar comparativamente falando que ele era uma criança em relação a ela.

"Não quer dizer que o raio é todo-poderoso. Ele tem toneladas de pontos fracos para ir com os seus pontos fortes, como todas as artes marciais você só tem que se lembrar deles e compensar."

"Fraquezas e forças. Entendi."

"A primeira coisa que você precisa saber sobre o relâmpago é o equilíbrio. Isso é semelhante à Terra. Você deve ficar firme e determinada da mesma maneira que o solo absorve raios você deve ser aterrado, a fim de repartir e tomar punição. Sem uma posição firme que você vai ser facilmente derrotado por tanto o seu inimigo e seu próprio poder. Agora assumir essa postura . Lembre-se o relâmpago no seu início é fixo."

Azula assumido uma postura de lado, com o pé esquerdo para a frente e apontou seu direito apontado para o seu lado pronto para se mover em qualquer das quatro direções cardeais a manter o equilíbrio. Seu corpo foi transformado como uma lâmina apresentando um alvo estreito para atacar mas também dando a cara de uma espada sobre o seu inimigo se apegam em dois. Suas mãos estavam abertas e, acima de uns aos outros as palmas viradas em ambos os sentidos que ela estava pronta para pegar alguma coisa ou atacar a qualquer momento.

Jet fez como lhe foi dito e assumiu a mesma postura que veio a ele em vez naturalmente como ele ignorou os ventos e chuva frio e morder.

"O segundo aspecto da dobra do relâmpago é a observação e consciência. Isto é semelhante ao ar. Você deve ser capaz de prever os próximos movimentos do inimigo e responder adequadamente e fluir em torno dele como o ar. Ao contrário de dobra de ar no entanto dobra do relâmpago está prestes a atacar, onde dobra de ar centra-se na contínua evasão relâmpago é sobre encontrar o local de menor resistência e a atacar os pontos mais fracos. Para isso, siga os seus olhos não as mãos ou os elementos se dobram. Os olhos vão dizer-lhe o que eles pretendem fazer antes mesmo de fazê-lo."

Para fazer o seu ponto ela socou o punho no chão e enviou uma onda de choque que enviou lama e pedras pequenas para o ar antes que ela destruiu a todos com ramificação arcos de eletricidade a partir de outra greve de palma.

"Isso leva ao terceiro aspecto do relâmpago que é defesa e contra-ataque. Isso é semelhante à água. Em dobra d'água você fluir com o ataque de um inimigo, em seguida, contra-atacar quando eles deixaram-se aberta. Em vez de suavizar uma greve no entanto, como a água faz você deve destruí-lo com o seu raio."

Ela fez movimentos circulares com as mãos, em seguida, as mudou de lado a lado e para cima e para baixo. Cada vez que ela fez pequenos raios de luz irrompeu de suas mãos e expandiu-se em dezenas de ramos de desintegração pequenas pedras e folhas que estavam sendo soprado em seu pelos ventos. Parecia semelhante ao estilo de Toph de luta defensiva, bem como própria dobra d'água de Katara quando Jet pensei sobre isso.

"O quarto aspecto dobra do relâmpago é precisão e força. Isso é semelhante ao fogo. Você deve atacar o coração do inimigo matando-o antes que ele pode matá-lo. Relâmpago é mais mortal, mas menos destrutivo do que fogo. Fogo continua queimando se você acender algo, mas relâmpago pisca uma vez e espera que os seus inimigos foram derrotados, se não tem que atacar de novo e, portanto, carece de incêndios agressão. Também raio nunca cai no mesmo lugar duas vezes por isso você deve se esforçar para não ser previsível em seus ataques ".

Finalmente, ela fez um golpe de caratê causando um enorme raio de encontrar um pequeno pico de montanha nas proximidades destruindo-a completamente em um flash de energia deixando apenas uma cratera fumegante na sua cimeira que foi rapidamente preenchido com água da chuva.

"A menos que você é um mestre então você pode fazê-lo atingir o mesmo lugar quantas vezes você quiser." ela brincou e derrubou mais trovões a ênfase seu ponto. Jet é claro não riu e Azula deu um tapa novamente em sua cabeça por soar como seu tio.

"De qualquer maneira começar por criar um pouco de eletricidade, qualquer quantia vai fazer. Para começar, deixe-me dizer-lhe isto. Relâmpago vem de seus músculos onde forma naturalmente, você precisa criar uma taxa de dentro de si mesmo, separando cargas negativas e positivas para levá-los a fluir. Essa parte não é difícil simplesmente sentir a energia fluindo através do seu corpo, sentir a energia da tempestade acima e, em seguida, concentrá-lo em um espaço positivo e, em seguida, criar um espaço negativo vazio. Pense nisso como a respiração, inspire para encher o anular em seus pulmões e expire para esvaziá-lo. Cheio, vazio, cheio, vazio. "

"Você está começando a misturar elementos de novo. Isso soa como o ar e a água."

"Ahem!"

"Desculpa."

Tomaram para Jet várias horas para obtê-lo, mas finalmente ele conseguiu fazer uma faísca em suas mãos. Uma pequena, pequena faísca, mas uma faísca tudo a mesma coisa.

"Eu fiz isso! Eu fiz isso!" Ele exclamou alegremente então espirrou por causa da chuva fria.

"Yai. Você criou uma pequena faísca. Maravilhoso."Desta vez ela fez um tapa si mesma, porque ela sabia que soava como Mai.

Ele trabalhou bem na noite, em seguida, na manhã seguinte, parando apenas para comer, se secar e dormir em uma caverna ela túnel para fora com seu raio. Ele imaginou que ele teria provavelmente pegou um resfriado, se sua constituição fora mais fraca, mas o relâmpago agora fluindo através de seu corpo revigorado-o e expulsou todos esses pontos fracos.

"É incrível." Ele respirou. "Foi assim quando você primeiro aprendeu a dobra?" Jet perguntou Azula.

"Oh sim. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que eu já senti." A princesa respondeu honestamente.

Quando eles saíram novamente ele já não sentia frio ou fatigado pela chuva e vento. A tempestade de relâmpagos realmente fez sentir-se mais forte do que nunca e seus débeis faíscas finalmente cresceu para arcos potentes que dançavam em torno de seus braços.

"Bom, você conseguiu criar eletricidade. E muito rapidamente para isso. Acho que sua proeza de combate e físico bem construído foi suficiente para compensar o treinamento tarde na vida."

"Obrigado você é um bom professor."

"Porque é claro. Agora para a próxima etapa. Parafusos de relâmpago!"

Jet ouviu atentamente como um estudante ansioso, ele nunca tinha ouvido nada tão intensamente em sua vida. Mas isso ele queria aprender e isso o deixou tonto como uma criança no Natal.

"Agora, em seguida, para fazer disparar raios para a frente que você precisa para dar-lhe um circuito a seguir. Pense nisso como água seguinte através de um canal de tubo ou pedra. Você precisa criar um circuito no ar entre você e seu alvo com seu chi novamente com chis negativos e positivos para dirigi-lo em um alvo, mas o mais importante que você precisa ter uma mente vazia ".

"Uma mente vazia ...?"

"Sim, o problema com dobradores do relâmpago é que ele flui para baixo o circuito mais fácil. Quanto menos resistência melhor, se não houve resistência em tudo; Se fosse supercondutores, então você seria capaz de chegar ao meu nível, tal como está você é apenas um novato. Agora tentar arremessar um relâmpago no ar. Como esse! "

Ela enfiou a mão para o céu e um raio disparado a partir dele iluminando a noite e seu trovão ecoando através da cordilheira. Jet encarou paralisado por um momento no poder a menina tão facilmente empunhada como ele era tão natural para ela como respirar.

"Bem."

Jet assumiu a mesma postura firme que Azula ensinou-lhe, então, criado eletricidade em suas mãos. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e visualizou o circuito como uma linha reta como Azula explicou exatamente como ele fez em seu próprio corpo, mas fora dela e em frente a ele que conduz ao céu.

Então ele deu um soco, mas em vez de um raio de eletricidade explodiu em seu rosto eletrocutando-o no processo e enviou-o alastrando para o chão.

Azula nem sequer se contorcer como a explosão explodiu sua marca registrada (se assimétrica) fechaduras molhadas em seus olhos e simplesmente escovamo-los de lado. Ela então suspirou e caminhou até seu corpo ainda se contraindo antes ajoelhando-se para cutucá-lo de volta à consciência com uma vara.

"Ai!" Ele gemeu quando ele abriu os olhos devagar.

"Você tem muita merda na cabeça." Azula repreendeu.

"Muita merda hey!?" Ele perguntou lentamente, enquanto tentava se sentar, mas seus músculos estavam dormentes da electrocussão.

"Sim, você se importaria isso, conta que, mente o quão legal você olha, cuide da sua honra, cuidar da sua família. Muito coisa. Você não precisa pensar muito, mas como instinto."

"Exatamente como o inferno que eu esvazio a minha cabeça?" Ele exigiu com raiva pela falta de compreensão.

"Tudo bem, deixe-me reformular isso. Você está sendo distraído demais. O raio é a substância do pensamento. Se você deixar que suas emoções e pensamentos correr selvagens eles atrapalham os seus circuitos chi e o relâmpago enlouquece e frita as suas entranhas. Você precisa estar focado e concentrar-se na tarefa em mãos. Não é vital depois de um grau de domínio quando você ainda pode formar circuitos estáveis praticamente por instinto, mas é essencial nesta fase inicial. "

"Você faz parecer que você tem experiência?"

"... Na verdade eu faço." Sua testa se contraí pela sua expressão irritada quando ela deu-lhe uma expressão de vista realmente quente e quase triste. "Por que? Não eu vou te dizer. Foi durante o dia de Cometa Sozin que eu estava à beira de um colapso nervoso, minha mente estava em tal estado de caos emocional que eu não poderia dobrar corretamente. Eu ainda poderia, claro, mas não tão bem como eu deveria ter sido capaz de fazer. Levou mais tempo para formar e no final foi massivamente mais fraco do que ele deve ter sido mesmo com todo o esforço que eu colocar."Azula teve que admitir que havia algo catártico sobre dizer ele sobre sua derrota humilhante.

"Parece difícil." Jet ofereceu a sua simpatia.

"Você não tem ideia. Mas dá-me uma ideia de como lidar com o seu problema."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Você está sendo distraído por vergonhas e agonias do passado. Talvez possamos corrigir isso por lidar com algo no presente."

Entretanto, de volta ao acampamento na base das montanhas de Juno e Ty Lee ainda estavam à espera de Azula e Jet para voltar o tempo todo Ty Lee estava começando a ficar impaciente para sua namorada para voltar. Azula que estava sozinha com um rapaz bonito uma vez que ambos expressaram um interesse passageiro em certamente não ajudou. Então, Ty Lee, como de costume se manteve entretido com acrobacias, cambalhotas e andando sobre em suas mãos quando ela não estava ajeitando o cabelo.

Pegando em suas emoções turbulentas de Juno decidiu oferecer-lhe alguns conselhos.

"Então, qual é a sua relação com o nosso líder que anda empunhando um raio?" O caçador de recompensas começou educadamente, mas ela já sabia a resposta.

"Oh, nós estamos namorando, é claro." Respondeu o acrobata tão felizes e claramente como se não houvesse nenhuma vergonha alguma nisso.

"Achei o máximo. Isso porque você está tão ciumento de Jet?" Juno continuou enquanto ela preparava p seu shirshu.

"Oh, não, não." Respondeu Ty Lee, mas sem qualquer raiva Para Juno. "Eu não sou ciumento."

"Realmente. Quer dizer que você soar sincero, mas por quê?"

"Bem. As pessoas falam sobre se casar com alguém e ser o único e um para eles e tudo, mas eu acho que é meio bobo." Ty Lee respondeu, enquanto ela balançava a partir de suas pernas em uma filial.

"Por quê?"

"Bem, eu gostaria de ter um monte de melhores amigos que você conhece. Quanto mais, melhor certo?" Ty Lee deu um sorriso tão puro que fez Juno perder-se por um momento.

"Isso soa meio estranho."

"Bem, eu acho que as pessoas ficam com inveja se seus amantes está interessado em outra pessoa ou se seus amigos como alguém mais do que eles, porque eles estão com medo de perdê-los. Eu acho que é por isso que as pessoas se casam e inventam todos os tipos de ideias estranhas para manter as pessoas para si. Você sabe que eu a amo mais por isso estou deixando você ou você não pode tê-la ela é minha !? " Ty Lee se aprofundou sua voz para tentar imitar alguns meninos que ela conhecia.

"A insegurança em seguida. Ok que eu entendo."

"Eu tenho fé em Azula. Se ela se apaixona por Jet do que isso é bom também. Eu gosto Jet também e podemos amar uns aos outros." Ty Lee abriu os braços como se estivesse à espera de alguém para abraçá-la, em seguida, capotou voltar atrás em seus pés.

"Você está sugerindo a três de você obter todos juntos na cama ?!" Juno levantou uma sobrancelha com espanto ainda sorriu de um lado do rosto também.

"Bem ... eu não me importaria." Por mais que tentasse Ty Lee não conseguiu ser convincente.

"Então, basicamente, você está preocupado com a perda de Azula mas ao mesmo tempo você está com muito medo de que você pode machucá-la se você forçá-la a amar somente você."

"Não ... não é assim!" Ty Lee protestou.

"Ok ok. Eu só estava brincando." Disse Juno.

"Eu não suponho que você tem algum conselho?"

"Eu? Não. Não é verdade."

"Sério? Certamente alguém tão bonita e tão antiga quanto você deve ter tido um monte de namorados?"

"Eu sou apenas 19!" Junho protestou e gritou direita no rosto de Ty Lee.

"O quê ?! Sério?! ... Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! Eu pensei que você tinha trinta e quatro!"

Sete segundos depois, Juno estava perseguindo Ty Lee ao redor do acampamento com seu chicote, enquanto o acrobata saltou e virou todo o lugar tentando evitar o crack da arma de Juno, enquanto gritando: "Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe! Desculpe!" Em cada flip.

Coronel Mongke e seus Rhinos foram francamente cansados de ser humilhantemente derrotado por homens velhos e crianças pequenas no entanto, parecia cada vez que encontrou qualquer um dos dois que tinham as suas partes traseiras redondamente chutou. Primeiro o Avatar e seus amigos freio e pisou-os, em seguida, o príncipe Zuko e seu tio fez e agora Jet e seus amigos também.

Depois de terem recuperado a sua capacidade de mover os pilotos tinham retornado a seu acampamento escondido e sentou-se para comer. Eles levaram dias para se recuperar e se reagrupar e humores eram falta para dizer o mínimo.

"E agora o coronel?" Perguntou um dos pilotos.

"O que você acha? Nós rastreamos Jet e suas meninas, esperamos pelo cair da noite, em seguida, capturá-los todos, vender cabeça de Jet para a recompensa, então, vender as bonitas aos mercadores de escravos. Isso vai ensiná-los a não mexer com os Rhinos Selvagens."

Em resposta aos pilotos riram e trocaram gritos de aprovação e encorajamento.

"Realmente como muito grosseiro e chato. Certamente você tem mais imaginação do que isso?" Azula insultado enquanto ela e Jet saiu das sombras da floresta.

"Você! Você é a princesa Azula da Nação do Fogo!" Mongke engasgou.

Antes que os Rhinos poderia até mesmo suas armas prontas a mão direita de Azula disparou para a frente aberta e plana como uma lâmina com os dedos apontados. Cadeias de relâmpago se arqueou em todos eles entorpecendo os seus músculos e batê-los fora de seus pés. Suas montagens decorreu entre o som do trovão abandonando seus mestres.

"Vá em frente Jet. Você sabe que você quer." Azula ofereceu e empurrou seu polegar em seus corpos imobilizados.

Ele caminhou até eles, arrastando-se como um zumbi atravessando os movimentos. Ele estava praticamente salivando a partir da mistura de alegria, medo e expectativa que lhe deu a cara de um louco como ele prendia o seu olhar sobre o Coronel Mongke o único homem responsável pelas chamas que consumiram seus parentes queridos. Ele chutou o coronel sobre suas costas e pressionou sua bota contra o peito dele, não que ele precisava para o homem mais velho não podia mover um músculo, graças a Azula.

Jet recuou seu punho que crepitava com energia, mas ele hesitou enquanto Mongke simplesmente parecia absolutamente aterrorizado com o adolescente enlouquecido. Finalmente Jet uivou, gritou com toda a dor e agonia que ele teve garrafas ao longo dos anos e feriu enviando um raio na cabeça do assassino de seus pais.

Mas quando Mongke abriu os olhos, ele percebeu que ele ainda estava muito vivo e que havia agora uma pequena cratera ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele não disse nada e apenas olhava fascinado com a respiração ofegante e sibilos corpo do ex-combatente da liberdade antes de Jet finalmente chutou na lateral e mandou-o alastrando. A dormência elétrica finalmente passou e ele e sua equipe foram enviados em execução.

"Eu não vou ser como você." Ele sussurrou enquanto seus inimigos correu atrás de suas montarias, saltou sobre eles e fugiu tão rápido quanto podiam.

Durante todo o tempo Azula olhava com decepção em seus olhos.

Foi anoitecer pelo tempo Jet e Azula voltaram, mas quando eles voltaram a área de acampamento estava vazio, salvo várias tendas e retas dois dos quais estavam esperando para o par. Nyla e Azu estavam dormindo na borda do campo de modo Azula assumido por isso obra de Juno e Ty Lee.

Jet tinha permanecido em silêncio durante toda a viagem de volta e, sem uma palavra, ele começou a vagar de volta para sua tenda. Sua movimentação, porém, foi um de apenas exaustão física fadiga não é realmente emocional. Na verdade nesse departamento ele parecia renovado. Aliviado mesmo.

"Então, como você se sente Jet?" Perguntou Azula.

"Bom ... Na verdade." Jet parou e virou-se para sorrir para o seu mestre.

Azula riu. "Não, sério?"

"Eu estou falando sério."

"Sério? Não há sentimentos de pesar para não matar os assassinos de seus pais? Não há sentimentos de decepcionado por não ter estômago para fazê-lo?"

"Não mesmo."

"Por quê? Por que tão nobre? Ele não combina com você."

"Eu ... Eu costumava pensar que isso também."

"Então o que mudou?"

"Katara fez, Aang e Sokka também. Eles me fez perceber que eu havia me tornado assim como as pessoas que eu mais odiava. Assassinos de sangue frio, sem consciência. Sem remorso."

"Interessante." Ela continuou a ouvir a sua autoanálise com interesse perverso.

"Se eu tivesse matado as pessoas que assassinaram meus pais que eu conheço agora que não teria vingado deles. Se meus pais podiam me ver eles estariam revoltados com o que eu poderia ter se tornado. Eu não vai se tornar um monstro Azula! "

"Faça como quiser, em seguida." Azula deu de ombros, apesar de ser apenas um pouco desgostoso por sua atitude e muito decepcionado com sua decisão.

"Mas graças a você."

"Oh? Por que me agradecer?"

"Eu sei que você provavelmente me trouxe a eles assim que você poderia me ensinar a matar de novo. É algo que eu contado que você faria, mas eu estou feliz que você fez de qualquer maneira. Você me ajudou a curar a dor no meu coração e aprender a ser um melhor homem e eu sou grato por isso ".

"Ah, e que sobre ensino da dobra do relâmpago você?"

"Oh há isso também. E não me interpretem mal Eu quero continuar treinando."

"Você quer que eu continue ensinando-lhe a arte de matar com relâmpagos para que você possa se tornar uma pessoa melhor que não mata? Como paradoxal."

"Eu posso puxar meus socos Azula, como você fez. Se eu pode atordoar as pessoas não matá-los, em seguida, um raio perfeito. Eu vi como você pode dobrar o metal também. Se eu posso aprender isso, então eu posso proteger e ajudar assim muitas pessoas. É isso o que vou fazer. Vou tornar-se um Cavaleiro de Ferro, que defende os fracos sem ter que matar."

"Como quiser." Azula zombou e voltou para a sua tenda no lado mais distante do acampamento.

Pelo menos, ela pensou consigo mesma que ele poderia agora tornar-se mais útil como um dobrador. Como seu plano para obter Zuko e Mai volta juntos em coisas Ba Sing Se não tivesse ido como esperava, mas, ainda assim, o resultado final foi o mesmo. Azula agora tinha um Jet sob seu comando e isso era tudo que importava.

Os Rhinos Selvagens caíram no meio do mato tão rapidamente quanto podiam ansiosos para escapar da ira do dobrador relâmpago e seu professor aterrorizante. Eles não pararam até que os rinocerontes finalmente entrou em colapso por exaustão muitas horas mais tarde.

"E agora o coronel?" perguntou um dos pilotos entre calças.

"Esqueça Jet. Essa moça relâmpago é muito poderoso!"

"Essa foi a Princesa Azula." Acrescentou outro piloto.

"Sim, foi." As engrenagens na cabeça de Mongke começou a virar quando ele considerada a melhor forma de usar essas informações, em seguida, finalmente, bater nele.

"Nós vamos viajar de volta para Nação do Fogo. Tenho certeza Senhor do Fogo vai querer saber que sua irmã está correndo solta no Reino da Terra."

Quando o coronel riu em antecipação com a perspectiva de absolvição e recompensa pela informação que ele poderia usar para negociar com o Senhor do Fogo todos os seus homens se juntaram a ele em suas risadas. Isso é até que um raio caiu do céu e se desintegrou o bombardeiro blindado e seu rinoceronte detonar suas bombas em uma poderosa explosão que deixou apenas uma cratera fumegante e vítreo.

"Você sabe que é triste que não existe uma tempestade lá em cima. Eu realmente preferia não ter que matar esses soldados leais ao meu irmão"Azula chiou com sarcasmo sedutoramente venenosa.

A resposta áspera fez os Rhinos imediatamente tirarem suas armas para lutar, mas dois chutes rápidos com relâmpagos eletrocutou o portador alabarda e o arqueiro até a morte em poucos momentos. A arma cadeia e bola do cavaleiro de pele escura acelerou em direção a ela, juntamente com o dobrador de fogo, mas Azula simples extinguiram as chamas com ondas de choque do trovão de uma explosão de socos os chutou a bola de metal de volta ao seu portador o enrolando completamente em sua própria cadeia.

Então, com um sorriso sádico ela tirou as mãos em punhos fazendo um X com os braços como se estivesse esmagando um pequeno animal em um abraço de urso feroz e as cadeias respondeu a ela dobrou metal esmagamento todos os ossos do corpo do piloto matando-o com um murmúrio gutural.

Mongke finalmente cedeu ao medo e correu para salvar sua vida já não se importando com sua exausto rinoceronte komodo ou seus amigos mortos. Ele apenas correu até Azula pegou o ferro em suas braçadeiras com ela dobrou o metal e puxou seus braços através de sua garganta estrangulando-o.

"P-PA-PARE! P-P-POR FAVOR!" ele gritou antes de a espuma encheu sua boca e ele não tinha mais ar para falar.

"Fugir sem vingar seus camaradas? Como desonroso." Azula cuspiu em desgosto, em seguida, quebrou o pescoço de longe com ela dobra e seus próprios braços.

Ela não sentia verdadeiro prazer de matar, a euforia que ela derivada de entregar a morte era apenas uma acessória de alegria que ela recebeu por um desafio ganhou outra forma assassinato foi apenas um ato tão simples e natural para ela como andar ou respirar. Sem consciência ou remorso graças a seus transtornos mentais matar sem fazer seu coração saltar uma batida. Eram simplesmente negócios e porque não havia nenhum desafio e somente o benefício mais pequena para ela sigilo não sentia nada e simplesmente enterrou seus corpos, seus rinocerontes abatidos e enterrados ao lado deles também antes de retornar a seus companheiros.

"Eu realmente sou um monstro." Observou ela para si mesma mecanicamente. "Como eu adoro isso." Ela acrescentou com entusiasmo e, em seguida, sorriu para si mesma com a revelação de como invencível era a sua psicose enquanto admirava a luz da lua.

 **Para evitar alguns perguntas quanto ao chi ou outras coisas o motivo de Jet ser capaz de desenvolver a capacidade de dobrar relâmpago e por causa que as tempestades são grandes quantidades de chi relâmpago reunido o que permite criar um campo de chi artificial. Azula também matou os Rinos selvagens não só porque ela queria se manter escondida como tambémpor causa de Jet, eu gosto da Azula sendo uma pessoa bastante leal aos seus amigos e os protege ativamente. O problema é que ela tem uma grande falta de confiança por causa do seu pai, quando ela foi traída pelas duas pessoas mais próximas que ela interagiu fez ela cair para loucura e voltar a reviver os seus problemas da infância causados pelo abandono de sua mãe. Então chega de conversa, mas deixando algo pra o próximo capítulo teremos a aparição de Iroh.**


End file.
